


The truth behind the friendship

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Hermione Bashing, Intrigue, M/M, Manipulation, Mystery, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter overhears something disturbing, so he goes to the one man that has proven to be loyal to Harry, Severus Snape. He helps Harry put together some plans to stop his so called friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

While everyone hugged Harry, slapping his back or like some girls, kissed him, the yelling and cheering was still loud in the ruined great hall. Harry glanced around trying to see where Hermione and Ron were, then he spotted them with Ginny and the other Weasley’s. Harry thought a few looked angry, some looked upset about something, he could tell by their body language and hand gestures. As he smiled at people who were thanking him he made it look like he was staring at them but actually watching his friends and at one time he read the name Harry on Bill’s lips then something about dying on Ron’s lips. Harry had no idea what they were talking about but after the last couple of years, he had become to be cautious and suspicious of everyone, to the point he was a little paranoid, but he never thought he would with his friends or the Weasley’s. For now though, he’d just act like he didn’t see anything suspicious in the way they were behaving, because there could be a logical explanation, he’d have to wait and see.

 

Harry with the help of Luna he got out of the great hall with Hermione and Ron, he thought his friends seemed to be fine, but something nagged deep inside him. So after finishing with Dumbledore’s portrait and they left the large round office, Harry turned to his friends.

 

‘Hermione, can I have those books, I want to check a few things, oh and the destroyed horcruxes,’ Harry said sounding casual but tired.

 

‘Yes, of course,’ Hermione dug into her small beaded bag and pulled out three large books and the horcruxes, ‘Do you want your books or wait until later?’

 

‘Give me those as well, I like having those books with me since Sirius gave them to me,’ she put the other books in his arms, ‘Okay, thanks, now I’m going to sleep, I can barely stand.’

 

‘Dad said we’re all going to Muriel’s, mum will expect you to as well, you know how she is, you just can’t argue with her. So you might as well just come down with us Harry,’ Ron said casually shrugging at the same time.

 

‘Well, I’m going to argue, I’m not going to Muriel’s or back to the Burrow. He’s dead, it’s time I got my own place now I don’t need to stay under guard or in hiding. So tell everyone I’ll see them in a few days, maybe, I want to rest, I’m absolutely knackered,’ Harry didn’t wait for them to answer, Ron looked worried and Hermione also looked like she couldn’t believe it was Harry. He just turned and walked away, when he was out of their sight, he put the books in a secluded corner, charmed them then pulled the cloak over him and very quietly snuck back and listened.

 

‘He was supposed to die Ron, Dumbledore said he had to, that’s when we put together the rest of the plans but nothing seemed to go right. I wonder if Dumbledore suspected us so he never told us something.’

 

‘No, we pretended to be his friend and follow him no matter what. I even had that fight with him just to make it look good and you could have that time alone with him. Maybe I shouldn’t have saved him from drowning, but we expected him to die, so I had to, that blasted sword was still needed, I still have no idea who put it there, someone else was helping him without us knowing. But nothing seems to be going right, not now, mum and dad are furious, Bill said he can’t talk the goblins into allowing him to enter the vaults now he’s alive, his hope is that since everyone knows Harry stays at the Burrow with us and he doesn’t want to go out in public so he’s letting Bill go into his vault, they might allow him to. It’s good that Harry never got around to making a will otherwise we’d never get anything,’ Ron runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. ‘Damn I wanted that wand, but I’ll never get it now. Since he didn’t die for me to take it off him, I figured he’d come back with us, I was going to trick the wand from him while he was exhausted. Have you any idea who that doe patronus belonged too?’

 

‘No, the last doe patronus I could find was Lily Potter’s. There’s no one she was close to left, and going through the registry found nothing. I know you don’t have to register your patronus like you do with an animagi, but most do. I have no idea Ron, but I’m beat, we’ll have to work on some other plans, maybe we could make it look like a death eater caught up with him and killed him in his sleep.’

 

‘Let’s talk it over with the family, see what they say. We were expecting Bill to get into the vaults, now we’ve got nothing, no money at all and we need to go to blasted Muriel’s. Oh, I meant to tell you how good you were Hermione, Harry really believed Snape died and you distracted him at the right time. I knew that greasy haired git was up to something, but I still don’t know what it was. Why would he give Harry anything, he hated him.’

 

‘I have no idea, but you’re right, Snape was up to something, the way he looked at Harry and the way he said his name, but what was the thing about his mother. Anyway, it’s been a while since we left the shack so hopefully he had bled to death by now. But he said something to Voldemort about Snape, I was just too shocked to listen, did you take any notice?’

 

‘No, I was like you, we all were, we thought he was dead, so I wasn’t listening. I was hoping maybe that time it would happen. How in the bloody hell did he beat Voldemort, he’s not that powerful, something’s not quite right, we must have missed something.’

 

‘Let’s go speak with the family, see what they want to do about my idea of killing Harry in his sleep, it might be the only way.’ Hermione sighed.

 

‘We’ll talk it over, like we do with everything. Aren’t we fortunate that Harry seemed to like to spend time alone, gave us all time to be ourselves instead of his simpering friends we had to pretend to be. Come on baby, and at least we don’t have to hide the fact we’ve been fucking each other for more than a year. You made me wait, now I just don’t want to.’

 

‘We had to keep up the pretence of liking each other but not telling each other. If Harry suspected we’ve been together for years, he wouldn’t have trusted me as much as he did. I’m glad he never got around to talking to my parents, their good but not that good, they might have let something slip, or he might have overheard them talking with your dad and mum. I hope there’s some Firewhiskey at Muriel’s, I could do with a drink.’

 

Harry watched his so called friends walk away and he was in shock at what he’d been hearing, it was like listening to people he'd never met. But he didn’t have time to worry about them, Snape might be alive. Harry hurried through the castle, trying to stay quiet, even though there was still a lot of noise, but after hearing what he did, he had to make sure no one saw him. He took the cloak off, then got through the tunnel into the shrieking shack and saw Snape sitting against the wall, exactly where Harry had left him, but he was alive.

 

‘Professor,’ Harry knelt down, ‘Sorry, I thought you died, I didn’t have time to check.’

 

‘I’m fine Potter and I think you were a bit busy to worry about a man you didn’t like. I suspected Voldemort would try to kill me sooner or later, so I was prepared, he always kills everyone then starts with fresh followers, except Bellatrix. I’ve been trying to hear what has been going on. He said you were dead then I heard the fighting start again, then cheering.’

 

‘Well,’ Harry shrugged, ‘he’s dead, Bellatrix is dead, almost all of his are dead, a few knew they were losing and ran away.’

 

‘Albus told me there was a chance you might survive but only if you allowed Voldemort to kill you, it seemed to have worked.’

 

‘So you knew?’

 

‘Yes, he filled me in on everything. I have been trying to find you for months. It was luck that I did, Finius Nigelus Black heard Granger say the Forest of Dean.’

 

‘I was wondering who it was until I saw your memory. But I need to speak with you about something serious. See, I’m not sure who to trust anymore, but you promised my mother, you were doing things that were very dangerous just to protect her son, me. That shows me that you are someone I can trust, because right now you’re in danger if they figure out your alive and I’m in danger, they want to kill me when I fall asleep.’

 

‘Then help me into the other room, we can rest together and talk. Because you are right, I would do anything to protect the son of a woman that was my best friend.’

 

Harry got a smile from Snape, something he had never had before, but now was not the time to think about anything except keeping them both alive as well as hidden, at least for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

‘So Ron suspected me, which is not really surprising if his sister told him I stopped any server punishment. If I really was a death eater then I would have allowed the Carrows to do whatever they wished. So what are they doing, what do they want, why would they want to kill you?’

 

‘They said something about Bill, the goblins won’t allow him into the vaults now I’m alive but something about a will and that everyone knows I stay at the Burrow so they might let Bill into the vault. Do you think they mean my parents vault, it has some money in it, but not that much. I have no idea what’s in Sirius vault that he left me.’

 

‘From what Albus has told me Harry, the Blacks were very wealthy. But there is something you probably wouldn’t know especially since you were in hiding before you turned seventeen. Albus had the information ready for you but left it in my possession hoping I could give it to you. But you have another two vaults, one from your father and one from your mother. You’re father came from an old pureblood family that has been well off for years. Your mother was left a lot when her parents died and she also got some from an uncle when he died. I remember Lily telling me that she loved her uncle Stanley, they were close, very close. He had no children, he never married, so Lily became his child in a way. Albus said she changed everything over to wizard money after they died because she didn’t want anything to do with the muggle world again. Bill Weasley worked for Gringotts and got Fleur a job there as well, so either of them would have been able to find out exactly what you’re worth.’

 

‘Then why was I only told about the Potter vault, the one I go too?’

 

‘From what Albus said, Lily was concerned that if her and your father died but you survived, then her sister would take your money. So they set up a smaller vault for you to use during your Hogwarts years. I remember Albus mentioned something about taking custody of you if that happened, you would always be safe then. But he told me about the blood spell he found, he figured it was the safest and best protection you could have, staying with your mother’s blood. Okay, we have a lot of investigating to do without raising their suspicions. You need to let them think you’re still their friend, we need more information Harry because right now nothing is making sense. You became friends with them right from the moment you stepped onto the Hogwarts express.’

 

‘Okay, well, we can talk about all the times I’ve been with them, from the moment I met them. I can act like their friends, but I already told them I’m not going with them, I’m getting my own place.’

 

‘You could, but they would expect to be allowed in. So I have a suggestion, why don’t you stay at my place for a while. The excuse you could use is that since you now know I was really on your side and was close to your mother, then we decided to put out differences aside and I would tell you all about her now I can be myself.’

 

‘You wouldn’t mind me staying with you?’

 

‘No, I don’t and just so you know Harry, the way I behaved over the years, it was all an act. First of course I had to make him believe I was really his death eater when I haven’t been since I overheard that prophecy. Second, he had to think I hated you, when I never did. I know we spent time alone, but if I behaved any differently than you would have told your friends, things get overheard, they might have told others. Word would have spread back to him, it always did, he had spies everywhere. Just know that I do care for you and have for a long time. I do admit I don’t like seeing your father when I look at you, that hatred between us was real. Children at school always have some they never like, your father and godfather were two I never liked, they felt the same about me and others.’

 

‘I get that, Sirius and Remus explained more about that after I broke into your mind that day. I was confused, I heard my father was a good bloke, then I saw what he did and I wasn’t sure how to feel, about him or you. So I flooed them and explained, you would have gotten a visit from Remus asking to resume my occlumensy lessons even if I didn’t want to, Sirius didn’t want you doing them, but he admitted I needed them. Anyway, we’ve got time to talk about that. Right now, everyone thinks you killed Dumbledore, I have to let McGonagall and Kingsley know, oh, Kingsley was named interim minister, he’ll believe me.’

 

‘Show them my memory Harry, it will clear my name and it will show them exactly what I was doing for Albus and you.’

 

‘What if their still there, they might try and get me to go with them?’

 

‘Harry, you are a very strong assertive young man that just killed the worst dark wizard in history, which you will need to explain later. But now, stand up to them, use that assertive part of yourself and just tell them you are not going, that you want some time alone. Don’t turn your back on them at all, not until we know what is going on.’

 

‘Maybe I can just use my cloak again so they can’t see me because right now I just don’t want to deal with them, not until I know more. Are you going to stay here?’

 

‘Yes, it’s safer, I can charm the place to make it look like it’s empty.’

 

‘What if they decide to check on your body, they said they saw you were still alive, but Hermione said you should have bled to death, they might want to be sure you died.’

 

‘Do you have your cloak with you now?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry pulled it from his jacket.

 

‘Then we’ll both go into the castle and I will stay hidden until you can explain to Minerva and the minister. I will use my old rooms, the door is enchanted so no one can enter without my permission as I was the last headmaster.’

 

‘Are you sure you’re up to getting through that tunnel?’

 

‘It’ll be slow and painful, but I will be fine.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry stood then helped Snape to his feet, ‘Tell me if I hold you too tight.’

 

‘I will, but it’s fine,’ Severus gave Harry a reassuring smile so he kept his arm around him until they got to the tunnel, then Harry decided to follow in case Snape needed help, he would see it. The moment Snape stilled the whomping willing, Harry put the cloak over them, put his arm back around Snape and headed into the castle. They did see the Weasley’s and Hermione looking around, they assumed they were looking for Harry. So even though it wasn’t smart to move too fast, they did hurry. They got to the back room of the headmaster’s office, Snape giving Harry permission to enter, then Harry helped him onto his sofa, ‘I’ll try not to be long, I just need to find McGonagall without them seeing me.’

 

‘I will be fine here then we can go to my home, work out what is going on.’

 

‘Um, if you want, I can get Kreacher here to bring you something. You look like you could use some food and something to drink.’

 

‘Kreacher, that unpleasant house elf that belonged to your godfather?’

 

‘He’s different Snape, I gave him something and from then on, he treated me as his master, but I left him here.’

 

‘Then yes, I could do with a cup of tea and something to eat.’

 

‘Kreacher,’ Harry waited and a minute later the old elf was bowing at him, ‘Hi Kreacher, could you bring up some tea for two and sandwiches for both of us as well?’

 

‘Kreacher will make Master Harry’s favourite, I will return shortly,’ the elf bowed and disapparated.

 

‘Okay, he’ll leave the stuff, I’ll go find McGonagall.’

 

‘Thank you for your assistance Harry, but I’m fine.’

 

‘Alright,’ Harry looked at the man he thought he knew, realising he didn’t know him at all. But he put the cloak over himself and made he’s way back down the ruined castle in search of two people, one will be around somewhere, the other might not even be here anymore, but for now that didn’t matter, Harry needed to speak with McGonagall first. He saw his so called friends still staring around everywhere so he knew they were still looking for him, but with the cloak, they will never see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry overheard Arthur Weasley telling Bill to search for Harry outside, they had to find him and get him to Muriel’s. Harry waited until the moved then he started looking for McGonagall again. He saw her helping some injured people, so he slowly and carefully walked up to him then whispered.

 

‘Please don’t let anyone know I’m here professor, but it’s important that I speak with you.’

 

Minerva straightened, gave a very subtle nod, ‘Where?’ she whispered.

 

‘Um, up in Dumbledore’s office, the pensieve, I need to use it.’

 

‘Go, I’ll be there in a few minutes.’

 

‘Okay, but please, don’t tell anyone, not even Ron or Hermione, none of the Weasley’s. I need this kept private Professor.’

 

‘You have my word Harry.’

 

‘Okay, I’ll see you up there,’ Harry said softly then again making his quiet and careful way out of the great hall, he hurried to where he left the books and horcruxes, conjured a bag, put some charms on it, then loaded it up before make his way back up to the large oval office. He was still cautious about everyone and because of what he overheard, he wasn’t going to trust anyone, so he put the bag down then stood over near the doors to the private room, kept his cloak over himself then waited.

 

Minerva stepped into the office, closing the door behind her, ‘I’m alone Harry, I told no one.’

 

Harry slipped the cloak off, ‘Sorry Professor, I’m just a bit nervous right now. There’s something I need to explain and to prove what I’m saying there’s a memory you can see. Dumbledore’s not in his portrait or he could explain as well,’ Harry stepped over and held up a vial, ‘Professor Snape never murdered Professor Dumbledore, he was dying and asked Snape to kill him at the right time, but it also made Voldemort believe that Snape was really his when he hasn’t been since my parents were killed. He was really on our side Professor, this shows proof from Snape and Dumbledore.’

 

‘I know Severus seemed a bit lenient on the punishments, if he really was a death eaters, then he would have allowed worse punishments or even death, he never did. Do you know why Albus was dying, was it his hand?’

 

‘Yes, it had been cursed, Snape actually slowed the curse down the night it happened, but told Dumbledore he’d have a year at most. It’s all to do with making everyone believe Snape was really a death eater and protecting Malfoy’s soul. There’s a lot to go into, but Snape’s name needs to be cleared.’

 

‘Where is Severus?’

 

‘He’s around, he wants you and Kingsley to know everything, that’s why he asked me to show you this, but I couldn’t find Kingsley.’

 

‘He had to leave, head to the ministry and work on getting those last supporters out of there, hopefully lock Umbridge up.’

 

‘I hope they give her to the dementors.’

 

‘Harry,’ Minerva gave her normal stern look.

 

‘Sorry, but she would deserve it,’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘Alright, I’ll watch this then contact Kingsley after. Will you still be here when I return?’

 

‘Yes, I’m not going anywhere and hopefully Dumbledore will be back in his portrait.’

 

‘Alright,’ Minerva took the vial, then poured its contents into the pensieve, then entered Severus Snape’s memory.

 

Harry stuck his head in the door, ‘She’s in, but Kingsley’s not here right now.’

 

‘Alright, hopefully then she will know the truth. Did you see them downstairs?’

 

‘Yes, they were still looking for me, they want me to go to Muriel’s with them, so I have to stay hidden, just like you.’

 

‘Then leave me here, put your cloak on again, someone could come in and see you.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry closed the door, then slipped the cloak on but saw Dumbledore was back and watching him, so he walked over and stood right in front of the portrait knowing his old headmaster could see him even with the cloak.

 

‘Is something troubling you Harry?’

 

‘Yes, I overheard something disturbing, it seems Ron, Hermione and the Weasley’s all want me dead and my money, but I have no idea why. Oh I found out Snape is alive, he’s fine, but they want him dead too. I have no idea what is going on, do you Professor?’

 

‘I have had my suspicions of the Weasley’s for a while, but I could never get any sort of proof they were up to anything. From the time Peter betrayed your parents I became a little paranoid in regards to everyone, so I was never sure if I was just seeing more betrayal, or I was paranoid or it was my own regrets that I could not save your parents by working out it was Peter that was the spy and not Sirius. There is a lot I can tell you, but not now, you need rest and to heal, Minerva needs to know about Severus, we can talk in a few days.’

 

‘McGonagall is watching Snape’s memory now to see he was really on your side Professor. But I get what you mean, I’ve been suspicious of everyone, I never knew who to really trust, so I basically stopped trusting everyone. There were things I didn’t even tell Hermione and Ron even though I did trust them, now I’m glad I didn’t.’

 

‘I’m sorry that this must be painful to you Harry, they have been your friends for a long time, betrayal is very painful and hard to get over, it’s also makes you wary of trusting again, but trust Severus, he always cared for you and was willing to do anything he could to keep you safe.’

 

‘I do trust him, since I saw his memory, he’s the one person I know I can trust completely. We’re heading to his home soon so we can work on what is going on. Snape told me about the other vaults, it seems they found out and want the money. Can people be so petty and underhanded just for money?’

 

‘Sorry to say Harry but yes, they can. Greed can make even the best of friends become enemies. The Weasley family never had a lot as I’m sure you know, so maybe when they found out you are worth a lot, they decided they wanted your money. But I see ripples Harry, Minerva is about to return.’

 

Harry nodded then took his cloak off his head only and faced the pensieve, then waited. He knew some of what she had seen would shock and surprise her, so there would be questions. Harry just hoped she was willing to wait, they all needed rest and time.

 

‘Oh Harry,’ Minerva moved towards him, ‘You must have been so scared.’

 

‘At first I was professor, but I figured I’d be with Sirius and my parents, that thought kept me strong. But you saw the proof about Snape.’

 

‘Yes, I will let Kingsley know. He might ask to see this for himself to get Severus’ name cleared.’

 

‘You can keep it for now, just promise that no one else sees it, just you and Kingsley.’

 

‘You have my word Harry. But I have no idea how you were able to do that, to literally walk to your death. Did you know you could survive?’

 

‘No, I had no idea, I saw what you just saw and figured this was it but at least all his bits of soul would be destroyed. Then I figured that either Hermione or Ron would kill the snake, I did let Neville know it had to die, then I hoped that Kingsley or you might have been able to finish him off.’

 

‘I have never killed Harry, but to be rid of him, I might have found what I needed to do it. I felt it, when I thought he killed you. Seeing you lying there, dead, it felt like part of me died with you and please never tell anyone I said that,’ Minerva saw Harry give her a shy smiled, ‘Are you heading out with the Weasley’s, they were looking for you earlier?’

 

‘No, I’m going to stay with a friend for a while, I need time away from everyone and everything. I get what you said though Professor, I never thought I could ever kill and even though it was his spell, I still killed him, that’s not a nice feeling to have, so I want some time to myself.’

 

‘Yes, I can understand that. Well, I must get back down and help Poppy. I will contact Kingsley tomorrow.’

 

‘Yeah, so many injured, but he’s gone, I suppose that’s some comfort. I better go as well, I’ll just put the memory back and speak quickly to Dumbledore then I’ll be off.’

 

‘I’m sure I will speak with you soon Harry, now go rest,’ Minerva gave one of her rare smiles before leaving.

 

Harry replaced the memory then sat it in one of the drawers, ‘Let her know it’s here Professor. Now though, I just want to sleep.’

 

‘You look like you could use it, go rest my boy, I will talk to you again soon.’

 

Harry nodded then went into the other rooms ready to head out with Snape, something he never thought he’d do and it surprised him how easy he trusted Snape, but he did, more than anyone else right now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry with his bag over his shoulder and his arm around Severus they were again under the invisibility cloak and quietly making their way down through the school. They saw the Weasley’s and Hermione, to Harry it looked like they were still searching for them. They quickly made their way outside and onto the grounds.

 

‘Can we make a stop first, I need to get my bag before they go looking for it?’ Harry asks.

 

‘Yes, that’s fine, so I’ll take your arm, you guide me.’

 

‘Okay,’ Harry waited then as soon as he felt Snape’s hand on his arm, he turned. They arrived right in front of the ruined tent, ‘Oh shit, I hope it’s still there.’

 

‘Is this were you were staying all this time?’

 

‘No, we moved around a lot, but snatchers and Greyback found us when I said his name. Seems like no one is around, it might be safe to remove the cloak.’

 

‘Let’s leave it on until we get inside, your friends might decide to look here since you said you want your bag, they might think you’re here.’

 

Harry and Snape stepped under the ruined front of the tent then pulled the cloak off. ‘They sure destroyed a lot, but I hid my bag, hopefully it’s in one piece,’ Harry hurried into the second bedroom and slid his hands under the mattress and pulled out his bag, ‘Thank goodness,’ he checked inside, ‘Everything is here,’ Harry put everything from his bag into his old ruck sack then cast a featherlight charm.

 

‘What were those books, they looked very old?’

 

‘Dumbledore’s books on horcruxes, when I first got suspicious of them, I asked Hermione for them. These books are dangerous.’

 

‘Yes, they are, that is why Albus removed them from the school. Is there anything else you wish to take?’

 

‘No, nothing here is really mine,’ Harry sighed then stood up, ‘I don’t own much, just this stuff.’

 

‘The war is over now Harry, you will have your own home and own belongings. Are you ready to go?’

 

‘Yes, I just want to get away from all this and find out what is going on.’

 

‘Then let’s put your cloak back on and leave, they still might turn up.’

 

Harry threw the cloak over both of them just as Hermione and Ron stepped into the tent. Harry and Snape looked at each other, then Harry took his arm and they apparated away.

 

‘He was under his cloak, damn, we missed him. But where is he going now, he said he was going to sleep?’ Ron asked running his fingers through his hair again in frustration.

 

‘Maybe he wanted that stupid photo album Ron, you know he sleeps with the blasted thing. With how quick he left, he must have been turning as we stepped inside.’

 

‘Okay, well, let’s hope he’s gone back to Hogwarts, come on,’ Ron said then left the tent with Hermione and apparated back to Hogwarts, ‘We have to get some sleep, hopefully Harry will just turn up like always,’ Ron and Hermione hurry back into the castle, ‘Did you see him return?’

 

‘No, we’ve been looking around for him, why?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘He was at the tent with his cloak, we don’t think he saw us, but Hermione said he probably went to get his photo album, he sleeps with the blasted thing.’

 

‘Let me speak with Minerva, she might know if he went up to Gryffindor tower,’ Arthur hurries away and over to Minerva, ‘Have you see Harry Minerva, we’re waiting to head home?’

 

‘Yes, I spoke with him earlier. He said he was leaving to stay with a friend. I did ask if he was going with you Arthur, but he said he needed some time alone. I can understand that, he feels a little out of sorts after killing Voldemort. Harry is not the type of young man that would kill.’

 

‘No, he’s not, well, I better get my family home. I’m sure Harry will turn up. Did he say which friend because they all seem to be here?’

 

‘No, he never said and I never asked, I know Harry likes his privacy. Oh I meant to say that I’m please Fred wasn’t dead Arthur, it was lucky that Poppy was able to give him those potions before he had any permanent damage to his brain.’

 

‘Yes, we were lucky considering the whole family was here. Well, I will talk to you later,’ Arthur gave his usual friendly smile then turned, his face scowling as he made his way back to his family, ‘She spoke with Harry earlier, seems he’s gone with some friend, but never said who.’

 

Ron and Hermione looked around, ‘Their all in there, all his friends. So who in the blazes did he go with?’ Ron asked scowling, ‘What about Aberforth, he seemed to take a liking to Harry and his not here?’

 

‘We’ll go and work it out later, but it seems if we can’t get Harry while he sleeps, then it’s up to Ginny.’

 

‘No,’ Ginny whined, ‘Even though he was a great kisser, I don’t want him touching me, he’s so weird and freaky. I can’t marry him dad, please.’

 

‘It’s the only way to legally get that money unless the goblins believe Bill. Let’s wait and see what happens with that, then decide, but you need to pull out that brave girl Ginny, do what you have to for this family’

 

‘Fine,’ Ginny sulked, ‘but he’s all hands,’ she shuddered.’

 

‘You did agree to this Ginny, in case it was needed,’ Molly said sternly.

 

‘I know, but I thought he’d be dead, it’s not fair, having to marry someone I don’t like,’ Ginny shudders again.

 

Arthur led his family outside and they apparated away heading to Muriel’s and they all hoped something finally went right for them.

 

Severus showed Harry into the spare room, then went into his potions room to make a few more healing potions.

 

‘Even though I hate to admit it Snape, you are very good at potions. I heard my mother was, can you tell me if she was?’

 

‘Thank you for the compliment, yes, I am very good at potions and yes, your mother was excellent, her best subject. There were times she used to make hers faster than I did. I think she did that just to tease me, she liked to tease.’

 

‘See, this is the type of stuff I want to know, small things that tells me what she was like. I never got the chance to ask Sirius or Remus about my dad.’

 

‘Even though I did not like him Harry, I can tell you a few things and I will try to keep it to just the truth and leave the bitterness out.’

 

‘Was is just that they ended up together and you loved her?’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘No, James and I never liked each other from day one. I did love your mother, she was my best friend, well, to tell the truth, she was my only friend. I was pulled in too deep before I realised it. Your mother tried to tell me, but having all that attention from boys from good homes, pureblood boys and they wanted to be my friend, it was hard to resist. I should have listened to your mother, but I didn’t, then it was too late, I was a death eater willing to do the dark lords bidding. You should sleep you know, we both should.’

 

‘I’m exhausted, but the thoughts of what I heard keep going through my head. If they want my money I get the idea of wanting me dead, but why you, why would they want you dead?’

 

‘I’m confused about that, unless they suspect that I have been helping all along. I don’t know Harry, the best thing right now is to get some sleep and tomorrow you can do you’re will. I can oversee it so it’s legal, then you’ll be protected.’

 

‘Oh, so I don’t need to sit down with someone at the ministry and do it?’

 

‘No, it’s not like the muggle world, as long as you have another witch or wizard verify that you are in your right mind and are not being forced to write something you don’t want, then it’s legal to do it here.’

 

‘Okay, I might sleep then, or try to, thanks again Professor.’

 

‘As of now you can call me Severus, we are definitely not teacher or student anymore and you are an adult, time you started to behave like one.’

 

Harry saw the small smile on Snape’s lips again, ‘You’re right, I am, okay…Severus,’ Harry give his cheeky lopsided grin then heads into his room. He kicks his shoes off, pulls his socks, jeans, jumper and t-shirt off then climbs under the covers. It only took a minute before Harry Potter finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wakes and the first thing he does is put his glasses on, he looks around then remembers where he is and why. He slowly swings his legs out of the bed, sits with his head in his hands.

 

‘Why, was it all a game to them, where they ever my friends or did they always act like my friends to get this money that I didn’t even know I had?’ Harry sighs.

 

‘They won’t get it once we do your will,’ Severus said from the doorway, ‘I was coming in to check on you, you’ve slept for eighteen hours.’

 

‘I was exhausted, you look better though, your potions worked.’

 

‘Yes, they did, but you never told me you had injures, you never even showed you were in pain.’

 

Harry shrugs, ‘I’m used to the pain, I learned to live with it.’

 

‘Yes, I can see you do, but I’ll get you a couple of potions that will help. Why don’t you shower and I’ll make us something to eat.’

 

‘Okay, thanks,’ Harry gives him a small smile then sees a bathrobe on the end of the bed, he pulls it on and rummages through his bag for clean clothes, then heads to the bathroom. Harry had been surprised at Snape, no Severus’ house when he first saw it. He figured it would be a bit dark maybe dismal, but it was light and very homely, full of colour, the sun streaming through the windows making it look so bright, but so comfortable as well. Harry finished washing, dried and dressed before walking barefoot out into the kitchen and saw Severus at the stove cooking. ‘I feel a lot better already.’

 

‘Yes, getting all the blood and dirt off you would make you feel better. You can sit Harry, make yourself at home while you’re here.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry sat at the table, but looked around, he felt a little uncomfortable with this man, they had been enemies for so long, but now it was different. He was putting all his trust into Severus, something he only did once before, with Sirius. Severus had been nice, it was the only way Harry could describe his attitude, so very different to how he used to be.

 

‘Here,’ Severus puts a plate of food in front of Harry then puts one on the table for himself.

 

‘Thanks, looks great,’ Harry starts eating, ‘This is the first thing I’ve eaten in days,’ Harry savours the taste, ‘It’s good.’

 

‘Thank you, but why haven’t you eaten?’

 

‘Been too busy, last time was before we broke into Gringotts, the night before at Bill Weasley’s place. The following morning, we left at day break and got into Gringotts, then escaped on the dragon, Voldemort found out what I took, so he knew I was hunting his horcruxes and he started thinking about them, thinking about Hogwarts and Ravenclaw. So we headed there, almost got caught in Hogsmeade, but Aberforth helped. Hermione and Ron took the bread and cheese he offered, I didn’t, I was trying to think what that blasted horcrux could be and where it might be. Then everyone started fighting, you, going to him, surviving, hearing all that, what they said, then here,’ Harry shrugs, then starts eating again.

 

‘So almost three days since you’ve eaten, it’s no wonder you’ve lost weight. I know you were always small Harry, but right now you are underweight.’

 

‘There were times in the tent when we had no food and we couldn’t get any. There were dementors, snatchers or death eaters around. We would find berries, mushrooms, sometimes we had fish if we were near a stream. Once we found a farm and got some eggs.’

 

‘Then I have another potion that will help with that. If you start eating too much too regularly, your stomach won’t handle it and you’ll end up being sick.’

 

‘Oh, okay, how do you know so much about healing?’

 

‘Just from life’s experiences, reading, listening, watching. I am a avid reader and not just on potions, I like a wide range of subjects.’

 

‘I saw all the books, I want that in my own home one day, a library. I’ve never had a chance to just read, unless it was the subject I was learning.’

 

‘So you never just sat and read a novel?’

 

‘No, the Dursleys would never get me any, once I got to Hogwarts and heard about Voldemort and how he was trying to return, I couldn’t concentrate. There were a few books that Dudley had been given and he won’t read so they got shoved in the room I used, but they weren’t really books I wanted to read.’

 

‘Well, the war is over, he’s dead, you have time now. So feel free to look through my books, there might be something that takes your interest. As you know I am a half blood so I do have muggle novels along with magical.’

 

‘Thanks, do you know if my mother liked to read?’

 

‘Yes, she did, she loved books, and as she was raised by her muggle parents, she would read muggle novels and magical.’

 

‘Seems you two had a lot in common, more than with my father, or so Sirius said.’

 

‘We did, we were alike in a lot of ways and yes, I think we had more in common than you mother had with your father, but sometimes that doesn’t always make a difference, it’s how you feel that ends up important.’

 

‘Yeah, I suppose you’re right.’

 

‘When you left the office to see Minerva, I got all the information about your vaults. I have them in my office, so you can look through them before making your will.’

 

‘I really don’t know anything about this stuff and I have no one I want to leave anything to since I don’t know who to trust. I could probably leave some to Hogwarts if I die, which hopefully now he’s dead I won’t.’

 

‘A will is more than just who gets what when you die, it’s also tells the goblins who can enter your vault without you with them. If you want someone to do business on your behalf, you just put that down, it’s a wide range of things a will covers.’

 

‘Oh, okay, see, another thing I don’t know.’

 

‘Harry, you’ve only just became of age, you didn’t need to think about all this before.’

 

‘Yeah, I suppose, but what would have happened to everything if I did die, I never thought about this before, now I am. I own my parent’s house, even if it’s a bit destroyed, the vaults, my father’s cloak, wand, or wands, Grimmauld Place, all that, who would have gotten all this?’

 

‘That is what I believe the Weasley’s were thinking. You did spend all your time with Ron and Hermione, you spent time at the Weasley’s home. It’s well known even to the goblins that you were close to them and had no magical relatives. So they would have taken that into account if you did die and they probably would have divided your assets between all of them. The house, well, that probably would have gone to the ministry to keep for historical reasons. You are the only person to ever survive the killing curse.’

 

‘So since I know they were hoping I would die and I heard them say I didn’t have a will, yeah, they were hoping the goblins would see them as the people I would leave the money too. Blimey, having money makes life difficult. All I had to contend with before was Voldemort and death, I think that’s easier, I knew who my enemies were and who wasn’t.’

 

Severus burst out laughing surprising Harry which made him laugh louder. He understood, Harry had never seen him actually smile let alone laugh before and the stunned look on Harry’s face just kept Severus laughing. He tried to stop, but he’d look back at Harry and laugh again, so he just gave into what he was feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Um, you are nothing like you have been, blimey, I don’t know what to think right now.’

 

‘I’m sure you wouldn’t Harry, but that felt good. I haven’t laughed in so long. But what you said, well, I think it was the combination of how serious you sounded and how right you were.’

 

‘I was serious, knowing what I had to do and him, well, that was just my life for so long, all this adult stuff is confusing. But you know what…Severus,’ Harry smirked.

 

‘No, so tell me…Harry.’

 

‘You have a nice laugh, you should do it more often.’

 

‘Well, you did kill him, I think that gives all of us a chance to live and laugh now.’

 

‘That’s true, even though I still don’t know how I feel about killing someone, even him. Anyway, I’ll work on that later, I should get this will done.’

 

‘Come on then,’ Severus lead Harry through the house to a large office, ‘Sit down and I’ll get you the information,’ he went to his desk and put three folders together then handed them to Harry, ‘Look through that, then all you need to do is write what you want and don’t worry if it doesn’t look or sound official, it will be legal.’

 

‘Okay, thanks Severus,’ Harry smiled then opened the first folder labelled the Harry Potter vault, previously the Black vault. Harry’s jaw dropped as he read how much the Blacks were worth, or what he was worth. He couldn’t get his head around the amount and it wasn’t just money, it was properties and land, even some businesses. After going through that one, he ran his fingers over the name on the front then opened the next folder marked James Potter in trust for his son Harry Potter. Harry took a couple of deep breaths then started reading and again the amount stunned Harry. Finally the last folder said Lily Potter in trust for her son Harry Potter. Harry ran his finger over his mother’s name before reading, his mother had a lot as well, not quite as much as his father, but still very wealthy, meaning he was wealthy, ‘Blimey.’

 

‘Yes, I can see why you are stunned. I did scan the documents when Albus entrusted them to me, so I do know what you are worth. It would be best if you never tell anyone. I’m sure you understand how some people will try to get money out of you or they might make you think they want a relationship with you when they only want your money.’

 

‘I get that, I’ve had girls wanting to go out with me for being the chosen one, imagine if they found out about this. At least now I can tell the girls I’m gay and they won’t want me.’

 

‘Oh, you went out with Ginny Weasley, when did you work out you were gay?’

 

‘While I was away, there were times I needed to clear my head from thinking about horcruxes, so I finally had a chance to think about, well…sex,’ Harry shrugs, ‘I realised that’s why I stared at Malfoy so much. I don’t like him, nothing like that, I just thought he was nice looking, he’s not my type.’

 

‘Since you have just entrusted me with that information, I shall do likewise, something that only your mother knew. I’m gay, I realised when I was twelve.’

 

‘Oh, so you didn’t think of my mother in that way.’

 

‘No, I did love her, but as my friend and she was a very good friend. So are you ready to make out your will?’

 

‘Yes, but I want to ask, can I put you down as someone I can trust to do business on my behalf?’

 

‘You trust me to do right by you Harry?’

 

‘Yes, I do, you’re the only person I trust right now. Last night before sleeping, I realised that even though you made me think you hated me, you never lied to me, not once, you just never told me everything, or anything really.’

 

‘That’s true, I never did lie to you. So if you’re fine with putting your trust in me, then I’m fine with accepting this responsibility on your behalf.’

 

‘Okay, thanks,’ Harry gave a small smile then took some parchment, quill and ink, he started writing his will, who would get his money if he died, all was to be donated to places like to Hogwarts, St Mungo’s and orphanages, Teddy Lupin would get some of course, Harry wanted to support his godson, as much as he could. Then he wrote that Severus Snape could conduct business on his behalf, entering his vaults whenever he wished. He also wrote that his parent’s home should always remain a monument that the ministry could take care of. His cloak, that made Harry think, but then he came up with someone he knew was a real friend, Neville. So that would end up belonging to Neville Longbottom if he died and never had family. He thought he’d leave his phoenix feather wand to Luna, Harry knew she was a friend, a good friend. After Dumbledore had planned for Severus to end up with his wand, he put that down, if he died, the elder wand would go to Severus, of course Harry never said the name, but he knew he wouldn’t need too, the legal department would check with Ollivander to make the distinctions between the wands. The map, well, he wasn’t sure what to do with that, maybe if he died he’d give it to McGonagall. Last was his photo album, he would have that put inside his parent’s home. He also wrote that if he needed to he would update or make changes over the coming years. When he finished he signed then handed it to Severus who read through the document, stared at Harry for a minute, then signed, tapped it with his wand and Harry saw a glow go around the will before it faded.

 

‘You left me a wand, well, if you die, which you won’t.’

 

Harry slowly pulled out the wand, ‘You should recognise this.’

 

‘Yes, it belonged to Albus.’

 

‘Draco Malfoy disarmed him that night, before you turned up. When I was captured I disarmed Malfoy, but neither of us touched this wand. Voldemort broke open Dumbledore’s tomb and took it. I caught the wand when he fell dead.’

 

‘Okay, but why would Voldemort wand Albus’ wand?’

 

‘It’s the elder wand Severus, Dumbledore originally planned it for you to win the wand, but as I said, Draco disarmed him first. Voldemort had been searching for this wand for a while. He went to see Gregorovitch, went into his mind to see who stole the wand from him, then went to Nurmengard to see Grindlewald and worked out who owned it, Dumbledore. I was planning on putting it back with him, but someone else might work it out and break his tomb open again, then I remembered that Ron and Hermione heard me tell Dumbledore’s portrait I was putting it back with him. So I thought I might hide it somewhere. But if I die, I want to honour Albus Dumbledore’s wishes that you should own the wand.’

 

Severus sat down beside Harry, ‘I’m not sure I would like the responsibility that wand would bring, or the danger. So since he was using a wand that belonged to you, that is why you were able to kill him?’

 

‘Partly, but yeah, the spell hit my spell and rebounded onto him. But something else happened before, something I wasn’t expecting and he probably didn’t realise since he had no idea about me.’

 

‘Explain please.’

 

‘After everyone thought I was dead and they were concentrating on what he was doing to Neville, I slipped the cloak on and started to protect everyone or stun death eaters. I dropped my wand at one time and I ended up using wandless magic, but there’s more. I was able to produce a shield charm around Mrs. Weasley but it seemed to spread out and protected everyone, from the killing curse, that can’t be shielded against, but I did, I have no idea how, but it’s the reason why my spell, a simple disarming charm was able to push his killing curse back onto him, something or someone gave me extra power to do that. I don’t know, I just know it work but it also scared me that I could wield so much power.’

 

‘I do know dark magic Harry, I do know what the affects a horcrux can do. You probably do not realise this unless you read those books word for word. But since you had a horcrux inside you, that blocked you, it surrounded your power, your soul, it stopped you from accessing your full power. I knew your mother had some power and Albus told me your father did as well, so it would make sense that you are powerful. I never saw it before because of that piece of soul that had been inside you since you were a year old. The moment it was destroyed, you got a burst of power. Right now, since it has been almost two days, you probably could not shield from the killing curse, I don’t know that for a fact, that is just my guess, but you could do wandless magic, probably everything non verbally. Maybe you could take the time and test it, see what you can and can’t do.’

 

Harry sat there taking in what Severus Snape had said, he did feel like something came alive inside him, that is the only way he can describe it. If he was more powerful than he thought, then hopefully that will help him stop whatever his so called friends were going to come up with.


	7. Chapter 7

After Harry finished his will, he walked around the house feeling safe now Voldemort was dead, but also worried wondering what his friends were up to and if they would try to kill him. Severus had sent a copy of the will to the ministry, then another copy to Gringotts, giving Harry the original who put it away with his photo album.

 

Severus stood at the door watching Harry, he could see he was tense and it was probably because Harry was thinking about the Weasley’s.

 

‘You need to put it out of your mind for a while, try to relax.’

 

‘I’m trying, but if they were willing to kill me in my sleep, there’s no telling how far they would go. After going through all this shit for years and survive, I want to live Severus, I want a life, one without the constant danger or always having to look over my shoulder. I’m not normally one for getting scared, but right now I am because it’s people that know me, that I was close to,’ Harry turned from where he was staring out the window to look at Severus, ‘How do I fight them when they know how I am, how I fight?’

 

‘There are ways, but for now let me help,’ Severus walked over and took Harry’s arm and led him over to the sofa, ‘Sit on the floor,’ Severus nodded then when Harry sat he sat behind him, legs on either side and started to massage Harry’s shoulders, ‘You are so very tense, take some slow deep breaths and just let my hands relax you.’

 

Harry groaned softly, ‘Oh blimey that feels good.’

 

‘Shhh, no talking, relax,’ Severus keeps his hands moving on Harry’s shoulders, then his back.

 

‘Um, Severus, can you stop.’

 

‘Of course,’ Severus removes his hands but looks confused, ‘Did I hurt you?’

 

‘No, I wasn’t experiencing any pain, the opposite actually,’ Harry stands but keeps his back to Severus and stares out the window.

 

‘Oh,’ Severus realised what had happened, so he gets up slowly and walks over to Harry, ‘I turned you on?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said softly then Severus turns him around but he can’t look at him.

 

‘I never meant to, but I’m actually pleased,’ Severus put his hand under Harry’s chin forcing his head up, then brushes his lips over Harry’s, ‘I have thought of doing that, but I never knew you were gay.’

 

‘Why do I feel closer to you than anyone else, why did this happen?’

 

‘It seems you’re body and mind is telling you that I’m your type, that you like me.’

 

‘I do,’ Harry sighs then his forehead is on Severus’ chest, ‘I’m not ready for people to know I’m gay, I’m not ashamed, that’s not what I mean. My life always ends up being a curiosity to everyone, it’ll be worse now. I’d like to keep some things about my life private, at least for now.’

 

‘I think you know I would never reveal anything about you, but I would like to see where this could go, if you want to that is?’

 

Harry slowly lifts his head and looks up into Severus’ dark eyes, ‘I want to,’ Harry licks his lips then his eyes went to Severus lips before looking back into his eyes.

 

‘Let’s go into my room,’ Severus said softly as he held his hand out letting Harry decide if he wanted to take it or not.

 

Harry smiled shyly but put his hand into Severus’ and they walk quietly into Severus’ bedroom. He looks around and sees a very nice room, decorated for a man, then he was in Severus’ arms and their lips were joined until Severus forced his tongue into Harry’s mouth making him groan under the kiss. He slowly pushed his tongue into Severus mouth and realised how good he tastes. Their hands were all over each other as they tried to get rid of the clothes that were keeping their bodies apart. Soon they were both naked and on the bed, their hands wrapped around each other’s member.

 

‘This time I’ll loosen you, but I won’t enter you, not yet.’

 

‘But why, I want to,’ Harry asked looking confused.

 

‘You’ve never done this Harry, so let me get you ready over the next few days, then I will.’

 

‘But I want to feel you.’

 

‘I know you want more, you will feel a lot of pleasure, but trust me with this.’

 

‘Okay, since you do know what you’re doing and I don’t, I’ll do what you say.’

 

‘Good, let’s start with my mouth,’ Severus gives a very sensual look before slowly kissing and licking down Harry’s body. He stops at his nipples, circling them, making them harden then his sucks and grazes his teeth against them.

 

Harry groans and arches his back, not even meaning to, his body just seemed to move on its own. He feels like his whole body is coming apart, like it’s ready to let go.

 

 

Harry and Severus are gazing at each other as they lay in the aftermath of their love making, they both have smiles on their faces and each of them was touching the other.

 

‘I’ve never felt so…good, so…desired,’ Harry said softly.

 

‘You were because I do desire you,’ Severus runs his finger over Harry’s lips, ‘Their swollen and red.’

 

Harry grins, ‘So are yours, they have done a lot of snogging, licking and sucking.’

 

Severus chuckles, ‘Yes they have and will do a lot more. But you realise it’s getting late, we should eat.’

 

‘Yeah, we should and I am hungry.’

 

‘Then up,’ Severus rolls off the bed and pulls Harry to his feet but wraps his arms around him, ‘This might work Harry, if you’re still sure?’

 

‘I am, but you look worried, why?’

 

‘Well, I am a lot older than you, the same age as your parents.’

 

‘I think you of all people should realise that I have never felt my age, I’ve always felt older and you know why. So to me, you’re the perfect age, for me.’

 

Severus sighs in relief, then nods, ‘Yes, you always seemed older, so it does make sense. Let’s get something on,’ Severus kisses Harry softly then lets him go.

 

Harry and Severus pulled bathrobes on, Harry’s a little big as it was Severus, but he pointed his wand and made the robe shrink to fit, making Harry smile.

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry grinned then they walked out hand in hand to the kitchen, ‘I’ll help if you tell me what to do, I’ve never done any cooking, well, breakfast, but nothing else.’

 

‘You’ll learn, but for now just let me do this, you rest. You had a long and tiring few days, I practically did nothing.’

 

‘So you weren’t fighting?’

 

‘No, I tried to stay out of it. I couldn’t fight all of you, but the death eaters would wonder why I’m not. If I tried to fight them, they would have turned on me. I had to stay alive long enough to get to you, so I could tell you.’

 

‘Yeah, you did, blimey, if I didn’t watch that memory Severus, he’d still be here. What if you died before I got to you, what if I ran, no, I wouldn’t have done that, I couldn’t. So many things could have gone wrong. Why didn’t Dumbledore just tell me before he died?’

 

‘He didn’t want to put that on you Harry. Imagine hearing you had to die, you might not have been able to keep going. He believed just like I did that you would put that aside and do what you had to, but we weren’t sure exactly how you would take that news.’

 

‘Yeah, I would have kept going, trying not to think of that. Did he know?’

 

‘Know what, you need to give me more to go on Harry,’ Severus smirks.

 

Harry chuckles, ‘Sorry, did he know I would survive, did you?’

 

‘No, neither of us knew, he thought you might, but wasn’t positive, that is the only reason he never said anything to me,’ Severus put two plates on the table then pours them both glasses of juice.

 

‘At least he didn’t deliberately keep that from me, he used to keep so much about me to himself, he was so frustrating,’ Harry sighed, then decided to just eat and forget about all this, ‘It’s over, done, I don’t have to think about that anymore.’

 

‘No, you don’t, you just get to think about me and what I might do to you next,’ Severus said casually but watches as Harry’s breathing accelerates until his panting, which makes Severus smile before he starts to eat as well, leaving Harry to think about what he just said.


	8. Chapter 8

‘I need to talk to you about something serious Harry.’

 

‘Oh, about us?’

 

‘No, I like us,’ Severus smirks making Harry chuckle, ‘About your friends and the Weasley’s. We need to work out what their up to. Now I have a suggestion and also something that will help you, you just need to agree.’

 

‘Explain then because I really am at a loss as to why they would do this. If they wanted money, I would give it to them, not now of course, before I would have.’

 

‘Okay, you’ll be safe for two reasons. I think you should pay them a visit, act like you always do, friendly, but not like you used to be, a bit more talkative, more assertive. Try to see any type of reactions to you, on what you might say.’

 

‘What if they use something like the imperius curse or just kill me right then?’

 

‘Two things, first is a potion, it’s a very rare potion that most wouldn’t even know existed, but it will stop them trying any type of strong curses on you. It works like how you fight off the imperius curse, you will feel the effects of what they might do and you will be able to push it aside, whatever it is. See, after you went to sleep that first night, I studied up on some old potions and old spells. There’s one, it’s like control Harry, a potion is given so that when it’s consumed will make you automatically do whatever you are told to do. You would sign over everything to them without hesitation and you would have no memory of doing it. This potion I can make will stop that, it will bring forth your own will. Remember, you can fight off the imperius curse, you even fought off someone as powerful as Voldemort. Now the second reason you’ll be safe, if I’m there, watching, listening, without being seen or heard then I can make sure no one tries anything. You just need to stand with your back to a wall or me, a wall will be better.’

 

‘So you’d be under my cloak watching?’

 

‘Yes, I will, if you allow me to use it, I know it belonged to your father.’

 

‘I don’t mind you using it Severus. But I think it’ll look suspicious if I stay standing against the wall, their so used to me sitting down at the kitchen table.’

 

‘If you sit on one side with the wall at your back, how far would that be from you?’

 

‘Um,’ Harry screwed his face up, ‘Well, the fireplace is on the left side, it’s about three or four feet from the table. The end is where Mr. Weasley always sits, his back is to the stove and cupboards. The other side is a wall and door directly behind, it’s about six feet away, the door leads to Mrs. Weasley’s laundry and potions room, then the stairs, but there are landings that overlook the kitchen, a lot of them that you can look right down into either the kitchen or living room.’

 

‘So I need to keep my eyes open and on everything, which I can do Harry. Remember what my life has been like for the last eighteen years, but especially over the last four years. I am used to watching one thing but I can see what else is going on around the room. I've done that with twenty five to thirty people in one room and I was able to watch every one of them.’

 

‘Okay, well, you know I trust you. So if they ask where I’m staying, because they will and try to talk me into staying there.’

 

‘Like I said to you, we’re putting our past behind us and I’m telling you everything I know about your mother and the few things I know about your father.’

 

‘Okay, what if they bring up my money or the will, anything to do with that?’

 

‘If Bill knows how the goblins work, then they might know you have made a will by now. If they bring it up, just explain that you only just thought about it because I mentioned it to you and you didn’t want your muggle relatives to get it if something happened to you. You know that can’t happen, but they don’t know you know. You can say I explain about what you had because Albus left the details of everything you had with me until I could find you. But if I died, I left a letter for Minerva explaining it all.’

 

‘Okay, well, that will work. If they ask me outright for money, I don’t think they will, but you never know?’

 

‘You can say your money can’t be touched for a year, that you wanted time, so you put restrictions on it, for the next year at least. You got out enough to do what you wanted, but that’s all until you get your life in order and had time to rest.’

 

‘Actually, that’s something I probably would do. I’ve been very cautious and vigilant with everyone around me. So many people wanted to know me because of who I am. Knowing I’ve got money, I would make it hard for anyone to try and get money out of me. Okay, one more thing, Ginny, she was giving me looks that night, should I tell her I’m gay?’

 

‘That is your decision, if you want everyone to know, then you can, if you don’t, then you could just say for now you’re not interested in anything serious, no relationships, no jobs, nothing. You want to take your time and you want time to yourself since you’ve never had any personal time before. You know, always with guards around you, having to stay with the Weasley’s, Grimmauld Place or Hogwarts. Right now, you’re going out when you want, at three in the morning because you can’t sleep, so you go out, have a drink at a muggle bar, that type of thing. You’re an adult, but they might not believe you are thinking like that. All your life, from eleven up I’m talking about, you have been surrounded by people keeping an eye on you, Albus, me, the rest of the staff, the order of the phoenix, the Weasley’s, aurors. This is the first time you’ve had to yourself, they should believe it.’

 

‘Okay, it all makes sense, doesn’t mean I’m not nervous though. But they won’t know that, I’m good at covering my nerves or feelings.’

 

‘Yes you are, I’ve seen that myself. So do you wish me to make this potion Harry. It will take two days to be ready.’

 

‘Yes and what you said about the money, I should go in there and get some out.’

 

‘If you’re seen, you realise what will happen. I’ve been showing you the Daily Prophet over the last week, it’s all you, every page, every day, you. Everyone wants to see you, see the young man that made our world safe.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘I know, but don’t they get a lot of people contributed to that?’

 

‘Yes they do, but it was you to finish him off. So if you want, I can get you some money out. You can put it away, keep it hidden wherever you want, or if you like, I could lend you some until you get to Gringotts?’

 

‘No, even though you know I will give it back, I should get my own, so okay, I’ll get you to get a lot, half changed to muggle money, then I can go buy some decent clothes without anyone knowing who I am.’

 

‘Alright, I’ll start the potion because it will need to sit and simmer for a few hours before the next lot of ingredients. You know I’ll keep you safe Harry, we’re together, I want you with me.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘I want to be with you, I trust you Severus, it’s fine.’

 

Severus kisses Harry, then heads to his potion room, ‘We need to know what they are willing to do, but I will keep you safe Harry,’ Severus said softly as he closes the door to his potions room.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later, Severus decided to go shopping with Harry, he figured now he didn’t have to pretend to be a death eater, it might be time to get out of his old black robes. Harry had laughed every time Severus had tried on all different types of clothes, all colours as well. He wasn’t laughing at him, he was laughing because he was enjoying seeing him in nice and fashionable clothes. Severus suggested that Harry buy some normal things he likes to wear, but also some more dressy and a bit more expensive clothes. Let the Weasley’s see that he had been spending his money without having to say much, so Harry agreed and went in a few more expensive shops and actually liked some of the clothes in there. He bought some casual but also dressy clothes that could be worn even just visiting friends, but you could easily tell what he bought was pricey, expensive, he also bought a new watch, with some emeralds in it and made of platinum, cost a lot, but Harry loved it the moment he saw it. After taking everything home, they at lunch and Severus did start telling Harry things about his mother so if anyone at the Weasley’s home asked about what type of things he had told Harry, at least he could answer truthfully without raising anyone’s suspicions.

 

The following morning Severus woke and noticed Harry wasn’t in bed beside him. Ever since that first time they made love, they always slept together, but Severus was always the first one up.

 

He dressed and saw Harry sitting at the table staring into his cup of tea, ‘You’re up early,’ Severus kissed Harry’s head.

 

‘I couldn’t sleep any longer, nervous about today. I did want to ask you about what you showed me in the paper, about Fred being alive. I saw that wall hit him, could he really survive that? He looked dead to me, but then I thought you looked dead too.’

 

‘He was probably in a deep unconscious state Harry. There was too much going on to really take notice of his slight breathing. You were trying to avoid being hit by spells.’

 

‘Yeah, that’s true, I think I’m just becoming paranoid, suspecting everything and everyone,’ Harry turned to face Severus, ‘Except you.’

 

‘I’m happy you know you can trust me Harry because you can. We will find out how far they are willing to go and maybe if it’s just them or others. I don’t believe it is, maybe just Hermione’s parents as well since you said she mentioned them.’

 

‘She did, but not what about.’

 

‘Do you think you can eat Harry, it might help settle your nerves?’

 

‘Maybe just some toast, nothing heavy.’

 

‘Okay,’ Severus went about making both of them just toast and his cup of tea before sitting down next to Harry and watched him eat absentmindedly. Severus put a small vial on the table with a dark red liquid it in, ‘You can still change your mind.’

 

‘No, I have to know what is going on, why they are doing this, or trying to do this. I don’t know if I’ll hear or see anything, but I have to try. How long does this last?’

 

‘Twenty four hours, so you’ll be fine. Now you said Molly Weasley has a potions room, do you know if she’s good at potions?’

 

‘Yeah, she is, she’s used her potions to heal all her kids over the years. I’m not sure if she uses other types though. Do you think she might slip me one, what if it’s poison?’

 

‘This potion will counteract that as well, I thought of it, but didn’t want to worry you. That’s why it took two days, I combined a few potions to make sure you’re safe. But I had a thought about that, the will, if you bring it up yourself, let them think you’re going to donate the lot if you die, Hogwarts, St Mungo’s, orphanages, muggle medical research, all types of places that you could name that would sound believable.’

 

‘Actually that might make them think twice about killing me and just try to make me give them some. If they slip me the other potion, for control, will anyone notice that I’m fighting it off?’

 

‘No, you’ll look the same and sound the same. You will feel a bit confused but only in your head, no one will notice, then it’ll be like you’re forgot to do something, but you pass it off as not being important. If you feel that, try to give me some signal.’

 

Harry sat and thought for a minute, then ran his finger along his bottom lip making Severus chuckle.

 

‘That’ll do it alright, I love it when you do that to me. So are you ready to do this?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry took a deep breath then drank the potion, ‘Why is it that all potions taste like shit,’ Harry shuddered.

 

‘If I had time I might have been able to make it taste nicer, right now, I just wanted you safe.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry kisses Severus, then stand and hands him the cloak, ‘My father would hate this, so would Sirius.’

 

‘Yes, they probably would. But think about it Harry, if they knew I was using this cloak to keep you alive, then I don’t believe they would care.’

 

‘True, they would just hate the fact that you’re fucking me,’ Harry chuckled making Severus laugh, ‘Come on babe.’

 

‘Babe,’ Severus shakes his head in amusement, ‘I’ve been called many things in my life Harry, but never babe.’

 

‘I like babe,’ Harry laughed then kissed Severus again, ‘Keep those gorgeous eyes open.’

 

‘Don’t worry love, I will.’

 

Harry laughs loudly making Severus laugh then both men walked outside, put the cloak over themselves then apparated away. Harry slipped out from under the cloak then stood and stared at the large house he had spent so much time in.

 

‘Remember, make sure you give me time to step inside,’ Severus said quietly.

 

‘I will, just be careful, if they act like normal, Hermione might rush to hug me, so will Mrs. Weasley, maybe Ginny, I just don’t know. Anyway, let’s get this over with.’

 

Harry and the invisible Severus walk towards the house, Harry gives the wall one sharp knock and opens the door but moves a little so Severus can move in before him.

 

‘Harry, it’s about time you came to visit,’ Mrs. Weasley hugs him, ‘You’ve bought some new clothes, they look very nice dear.’

 

‘Yeah, I decided it was time Mrs. Weasley, hi everyone,’ Harry gave Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George a smile but stood near the wall watching and he felt Severus brush his backside.

 

‘You do look good Harry, I’ve never seen you in decent clothes and new glasses as well,’ Hermione said giving a small smile before she hugged him.

 

‘Well, I thought since I was buying clothes, I’d get rid of those old things I used to wear, but I bought four different pairs, just for a bit of variety. So how is everyone?’

 

‘We’re good Harry, but we wished you were staying here, we think of you as another member of the family,’ Arthur said in his joyful tone.

 

‘I know, but I’m fine where I am.’

 

‘So where are you staying, all we heard was you went with a friend, but everyone was still at Hogwarts, your friends anyway,’ Ron said trying to keep his voice light and casual, but Harry heard just the slightest of bitterness there.

 

‘Oh I’m staying with Severus Snape, we’ve become friends now,’ Harry shrugs but could see everyone look at everyone else before they all looked surprised. Harry knew that look was meant for him, to make him think they were shocked at wanting to stay with Snape. Harry knew what to look for now, so the subtle looks or movements were telling him exactly what these people were like. They never cared about him at all, they wanted his money and would do anything to get it, well, that was not going to happen even if they did kill him, he had protected his money, from them.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Snape, you’re winding us up, how can you like that greasy haired git?’ Ron asked.

 

Harry felt a brush against his arse again, ‘We got talking and he admitted he always cared about me, so he offered to tell me things about my mother, from when they were kids, they were best friends. Oh just so you know Ron, the doe patronus was Severus, he sent me the sword, the one at Hogwarts was a fake, the real one was hidden behind Dumbledore’s portrait. See, he’d been helping without anyone realising it.’

 

‘How can you be sure Harry, he might be making you believe he likes you then he’ll kill you,’ Arthur said.

 

‘I saw a memory, saw him and my mother together and when he was talking to Dumbledore about me, how he was always keeping a watch over me, he made a promise to my mother to keep me safe. But why would he kill me anyway, there’s nothing he wants from me, he wasn’t a real death eater, so it’s not for revenge. He has no reason to lie or kill me.’

 

‘Maybe he wants your money, I mean mate, look at those clothes he wears, bloody awful,’ Fred said grinning his usually friendly smile.

 

‘Wouldn’t do him any good, I’ve had it restricted, so my vaults can’t be entered by anyone, including me, their sealed. I wanted some time to get used to this new life I’ve got without having to worry about all that. So I took some money out, enough to get me a few things, like clothes, then had my will done and locked them up for a while, a long while.’

 

‘I thought you had a will Harry, if you didn’t, you could have died anytime over the last few years.’ Hermione said trying to sound casual but Harry caught just the slightest of uncertainty in her words.

 

‘Yeah, but Dumbledore had control over everything, so it would have been up to him where my money went and he knew me, so he would have done right. Then when he died, he passed all that over to Severus, if he died, he left a letter for McGonagall. He explained, so helped me with my will, it’s all being donated if I die, Hogwarts, St Mungo’s, muggle orphanages, even muggle medical research, like into childhood diseases or cancers, all sorts of places will be very well off if I die. I don’t care about money, so I’ve already given a lot away, about half I think.’

 

‘You’ve given your money away,’ Ron blurted out.

 

‘Yep, I don’t need a lot, I’m used to living simply and since I’m staying with Severus, I’m in no hurry to buy a house. His place is big enough and we’re getting to know each other,’ Harry shrugs, making everyone think nothing was going on, but Harry had noticed everyone glance at Ginny, Severus must have as well because he brushed against Harry’s arse again.

 

‘Do you think we could talk in private Harry?’ Ginny asked coyly as she smiled at Harry.

 

‘Yeah, if you want, but if it’s about us getting together, sorry, that won’t happen. Right now I’m doing what I want for the first time in my life. This morning, I couldn’t sleep, it was about three o’clock I think, so I went out, found a muggle pub and sat drinking for a while. So you see, I really want to be myself for a while, probably a long while.’

 

‘But you said we might, I’ve been waiting to hear from you.’

 

‘I said might only because it would give you something, I could see how upset you were, I didn’t like doing that to you. But right now, after all the shit I’ve been through, I really just want to be me. Do what I want, when I want, I don’t need to stay in hiding, or under guard, so now it’s time to think about me for a change. But enough about me, what have all of you been doing?’

 

‘Nothing really, trying to get used to this danger free life. Have a cup of tea Harry, and sit down, you don’t need to stand,’ Molly said in her usual friendly motherly way.

 

Again Harry felt Severus brush his arse, but he sat, ‘Have you thought of your parent’s Hermione, about trying to find them?’

 

‘I have, but I can’t really afford to, so I’ve sent a letter to the muggle relations department at the ministry to see if they could help.’

 

‘Oh, you should have said something earlier, I would have given you some, I can’t now though, sorry.’

 

‘I never thought about it until a few days ago, I knew they were safe.’

 

Harry caught Ron giving Hermione a look and wondered what it meant, ‘What about you Mr. Weasley, back at work yet?’

 

‘Yes, I started a couple of days ago, Bill and Fleur returned to work as well, Charlie’s looking for work here and Percy also went into the ministry to see where he might be working now. He’s not with the minister anymore, he’s in the department of magical transport.’

 

Harry saw a hardness come to Arthur Weasley’s face, that told Harry he had been expecting not to return to work, that he’d have Harry’s money, well, too bad Harry thought to himself.

 

‘Here you go Harry dear,’ Molly placed a cup in front of him, then she gave everyone else a cup.

 

‘Thanks Mrs. Weasley,’ Harry gave her a smile, like he always did, then took a sip of his tea, but noticed everyone watching him, ‘So Fred, George, the shop, are you going to open it again?’

 

‘We’ve been there, sorting through what needs to be done. There was a lot of damage, stock taken, so it’s going to take a while and we need money to buy everything again to make all the stock.’

 

‘Oh, well sorry, I would have leant you some, but I can’t. I’m sure you’ll work it, you always do. So have you seen anyone else?’ Harry took another sip of his tea and he felt it, exactly like Severus said, like he was confused, then he’d forgotten something, but he pushed it aside. He wanted to grin, but kept his face impassive, but he did rub his bottom lip with his finger.

 

‘No, not since we left Hogwarts, what about you, apart from Snape?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘I only spoke with McGonagall before leaving with Severus, so no. But I did get a letter from Kingsley, I have to go into the ministry next week. He’s organising interviews because he’s office is being overwhelmed with letters all asking to hear from me.’

 

‘You normally wouldn’t do that Harry, you’d let us talk for you,’ Hermione said a little stiffly and it didn’t pass Harry’s notice, but he also saw confusion on Arthur and Molly’s face. Harry knew they were wondering why the potion didn’t work, Severus knew as well since he felt the brush of a hand against his back, but then Ginny surprised him.

 

‘Oh it didn’t work, Fred, George, that potion should have worked, your love potions usually do.’

 

‘What, did you slip me a love potion Ginny?’ Harry tried to sound upset and a little angry and he thought he pulled it off but inside he was laughing.

 

‘Yes, sorry Harry, but I wanted you to see you could still be with me but have some time to yourself. I really want us to get back together, hopefully with a future together.’

 

‘It won’t happen, and as for the potion, well, I found out recently that I’m bloody powerful, actually, more powerful than Dumbledore or Voldemort, except no dark magic. I’ve been testing myself over the last few days, with Severus’ help that is. I best him every time, it’s been great. So a simple potion like that won’t affect me, like spells, not much affects me anymore.’

 

‘You were never that powerful Harry, so why now?’ Hermione asked looking very suspicious.

 

‘Didn’t you read those books through thoroughly Hermione, it tells you in there. Once that soul was destroyed, my blocked power emerged, a hell of a lot of power. I wasn’t sure why myself, but I explained something to Severus and because he does know dark magic he was able to explain. But the moment it was gone, I got a burst of power. So in the great hall before I pulled my cloak off I shielded everyone when Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, but I was able to shield against the killing curse and normally that can’t be done, but I can. So we’ve even practiced that a few times,’ Harry felt a brush behind him but wasn’t sure why, so he just acted like he felt nothing and kept talking to everyone. He could see calculating looks, some that looked like they were trying to come up with some new ideas, but now he could really see everyone for the way they truly were, Harry knew none of them had ever liked him. One thing Harry wished he could find out was when they decided to pretend to be his friend, when did they find out about his money and want it for themselves and decided to just go along with everything to make him believe they would always support and care about him. All this was making Harry angry, but not one person around the table saw any difference in him. After a minute, Bill and Fleur sat down, Harry thought Bill looked confused but glanced at his father, giving his head a small shake and wondered what that meant.


	11. Chapter 11

After forcing himself to keep talking for another hour Harry told them he had to go. So he acted like always and hugged Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, even giving Ron a quick man hug as they called it, then he slowly opened the door and felt Severus brush passed him. So he stepped out, saying another goodbye before walking away. The moment they were blocked from the house, Severus threw the cloak over him.

 

‘I’ll explain in a moment, let’s go listen,’ they hurried back to the house and stood outside the door listening.

 

‘The potion didn’t work, that is strong, no one can fight that off,’ Molly seethed.

 

‘Something stopped me cursing him, I tried twice then my wand refused to point at him, I have no idea what was going on, that’s why I sat down,’ Bill said.

 

‘If we can’t get his money because he’s now done a will, we can’t kill him to get it because he’s donated it to a heap of stupid places, we have to come up with something else,’ Ron said angrily, ‘I want that wand and the money, I’ve had to put up with pretending to be his friend for years, been bloody hurt and poisoned because of him, I deserve it.’

 

‘Calm down honey, we’ll just have to figure out something else. But I’m glad mum and dad didn’t visit today, how would I have explained them being here so soon. He might have figured out I never sent them away at all, just made him think I did.’

 

‘Yes, that was luck for us Hermione. Why would he restrict his vaults though. Bill, do you think you can find out if what he said was true, he might be suspicious and just said that.’

 

‘No dad, now he’s made his will, I can’t get access to any of his information now. The goblins take care of all that and won’t allow any of us to even look at the paperwork. I could just try and break in, doing what these three did, imperius a goblin, get him to let me in. I’d have to wait for the restrictions to be over to do that. It’s just lucky he’s not using a high security vault, then only him and a goblin together can open it.’

 

‘We’ll have to keep going with Ginny, try to get them together so she can marry him, it’s the only way to get that money,’ Molly said.

 

‘Mum,’ Ginny screwed up her face, ‘he’s so creepy, even though he was good at snogging, I felt like I was going to be sick. How can I marry him then pretend I like having sex with him?’ Ginny shuddered, ‘You should have had more girls. Why not let Hermione marry him, he likes her.’

 

‘No, I hate having to hug him all the time, I will not snog him or have sex with him. Besides, I have Ron and he knows I’ve always liked Ron and we’re together.’

 

‘Sorry Ginny, it’s up to you. The potion didn’t work, Bill’s curse didn’t and if what he said was true about his power, then we can never use either potion or curse on him. So you will need to dress the part and make him want you. Seduce him any way you can, it’s our last chance,’ Arthur said sounding frustrated.

 

‘What’s with him giving interviews, I figured we’d get the attention, not him as he always hated it. He’s taking everything away from me, well, us,’ Ron scowled, ‘I’m part of the golden trio, this should be my time to be the popular one and not be known as his side kick. We haven’t been asked about an interview. Maybe I could just break his neck and kill him that way.’

 

‘Ron, that won’t get us the money or the wand. We have to let Ginny play her part, seduce him, gets pregnant so he will be forced to marry quickly. Anyway, let’s give it a few days, then Ginny can write to him, work out to meet and she can pull all her charms out and get him into bed. For now, let’s just forget about him, he makes my head hurt, he’s so damn good, he makes me sick,’ Bill said angrily.

 

When everyone inside the Burrow started to drift to other parts of the house, Harry and Severus quietly walked away then Severus put his arms around Harry and apparated him to his back garden. He could see how upset Harry was, so he took him straight into their bedroom, stripped them both off and got into bed. Severus wouldn’t let Harry do anything, so over the next hour he made love to Harry, then just held him close.

 

‘They want me to get her pregnant, then marry her so they can get the money.’

 

‘I heard love, but it won’t happen, you won’t be alone with her so she won’t be able to try anything. She’d have to petrify both of us but also make sure you had a hard on at the same time, impossible.’

 

‘You know Sev, I might let it be known I’m gay when I do that interview, also that I have a partner, but he wants to keep his name out of the papers so he doesn’t get harassed all the time. We need more time alone Sev, time to be us and not be annoyed or disturbed. For years we never showed each other how we truly are, how we felt, we are now, it’s too soon for everyone to know.’

 

‘You’re right, it is. If they knew it was me, I’d be followed, asked questions. They would probably think I did something to you.’

 

‘I thought of that, people can be so judgemental sometimes. So they might think you talked me into this to give yourself a good name or something. No one knows how you really are, except McGonagall and Kingsley, everyone thinks you’re hard and uncaring.’

 

‘Yes, they would think that. So if you’re ready to let everyone know, then that will help you and in a way protect you. If she still tried and succeeded, which she won’t, you can let it be known that she just wanted to get pregnant to you in the hope you’d marry her and she’d have your money. People would by then know you were gay and in a relationship. That way if you took her to court, you’d win custody and she wouldn’t get anything.’

 

‘You’ve thought about this before today, didn’t you?’

 

‘Yes, when you mentioned Ginny, I figured if she was the type to go all the way like the others, then this would be the perfect way to get you which gets them the money. What Bill said though, about the high security vaults, I’ve never thought of them because I’ve never known anyone to use them. Do you think you should do that, put all your possessions in one of those vaults?’

 

‘Actually when Bill said that I did think about it. It would need to be big, I’ve only seen a small one. I was with Hagrid the day he took the philosophers stone out before Quirrell tried to steel it.’

 

‘I’m sure they have, we could go speak with the goblins. But I’m glad that bit of information regarding people that had wills was correct. Bill can’t get any of your information anymore, that is done by the goblins only.’

 

‘Yeah, I was worried about that, he might have found out I lied about locking up my vaults. There’s something I’ve been thinking about Sev, something I never thought I would do, but now, I just want to hurt them for using me or trying to use me.’

 

‘Tell me because I do understand Harry, they have hurt you with all this.’

 

‘Well, they won’t find out it’s me doing this, but first is I own the property in Diagon Alley, the Weasley shop, I could make them pay higher rent, a lot higher, I’d have to find out what type of restrictions is on that first. But also the Burrow, I heard Mr. Weasley talking to Bill once about his rent payments, maybe I could buy the Burrow and make them pay more. It’s a bit vindictive and doesn’t really hurt them, well, just in their pockets but I’d feel a bit better.’

 

‘You could Harry, if you want and even though it’s not a nice thing to do, I would do the same, anything to give back a little of the pain they gave you.’

 

Harry lifted he’s head and staring up at Severus, ‘You’d support me with any of this?’

 

‘Yes, no matter what you do I will support you. We’re together Harry, and as far as I’m concerned, forever, and this might seem sudden, but I love you.’

 

Harry grinned hugely, ‘I love you too,’ Harry put his head back down on Severus chest and felt safe and at peace for the first time in years. This was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He knew they would have their bad days, but since they have been together, Harry knew they’d have more good than bad, a lot more.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning Harry and Severus went into Gringotts. They spoke with one goblin then they were taken into an office so Harry could organise the rents of his properties. Then he organised a high security vault and luckily they had one big enough but he would need to combine all four vaults as they only had a limited number of high security vaults. So after getting a full inventory of each vault, he had them combined and transferred to his new high security vault, number eight hundred and sixty Seven. Finally he was able to work out to buy the Burrow as it was a property that the goblins actually owned but weren’t really interested in. While Harry was there as well, the goblins told him that if he ever needed to pay for anything that would take a lot of money, like a home, that he could magical transfer that money. So Harry at least knew that he’d just need some money on him, but didn’t have to worry about getting out large sums of money. When that was done, they found the secret entrance that Kingsley had told them would get them into the ministry without anyone seeing him until he was ready.

 

‘I know you don’t like attention Harry, but this will give you a bit more satisfaction. They might finally realise that nothing they had been planning for years is going to work, not anymore,’ Severus gently ran his finger down Harry’s cheek.

 

‘I know Sev, but this is easy and I’m getting used to people coming up to me even if I’ve only been out in public a few times.’

 

Harry and Severus stepped into the outer office of the minister for magic, the woman behind the desk smiled brightly.

 

‘Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, you can go right in, the minister is expecting you.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Harry gave her a smile and stepped into the office with Severus, but were surprised that Kingsley wasn’t alone, there was another man there. Harry thought he looked like he was in his late fifties, maybe early sixties.

 

‘Harry, Severus, thanks for coming. Let me introduce Gawain Robards, he’s acting head auror at the moment.’

 

‘Nice to meet you,’ Harry shook his hand then Severus did who nodded.

 

‘There’s no danger for Harry is there minister?’ Severus asked.

 

‘No, this is about something else I wish to discuss with Harry. So why don’t we all sit and I’ll explain,’ Kingsley smiled then the four men sat down, ‘Gawain is going back into retirement, he’s just filling in until I could appoint a new head auror.’

 

‘Yes, I’ve been an auror since before the first war, seen and been involved in a lot of fighting, a lot involving Voldemort and his death eater. I only came out of retirement to help out the minister since we are good friends.’

 

‘I get that sir, after the last Seven years I fully understand, but to be doing that for as many years as you have, then I think I’d retire as well. You must have worked with Mad-Eye?’

 

‘Yes, and even though we were friends, he was always a bit eccentric and paranoid, it didn’t matter what I told him.’

 

‘Now what this has to do with you Harry, I know you want to be an auror, but what we would like is you for take over for Gawain, as head auror.’

 

‘You’re kidding, I’m not an auror Kingsley, sorry minister.’

 

‘No, but you have more experience with fighting dark witches and wizards than most new aurors. There are only two aurors left, both only just finished training and neither of them has ever been up against a dark witch or wizard, no death eaters, not even snatchers. So this is what we’d like you to consider, that you sit with Gawain, he will take you through what you need to know about being a head of department. Between both of us we can assess what you need to learn and what you already know. Now you don’t need to be trained in fighting, you don’t need to learn discipline, what I mean by that is that you can look at any situation without letting your emotions overrule your decisions. At the moment there are only a few things you need, one is learning a few more advanced spells so you can start, the rest you learn as you go. You need to learn the law and you need to learn potions, that’s it. Now as you are friendly with Severus, I was going to ask if he could help you with potions since we all know how good he is at that.’

 

‘You really are serious, aren’t you?’

 

‘Yes, we are.’

 

‘Okay, well, I get what you were saying, I remember Tonks telling me that I’d faced death eaters at fifteen when she hadn’t even as an auror, not his main death eaters, just his lower ranked ones.’

 

‘I’m much the same Harry. As you know, the main ones were all locked up since your parents were killed, so I never went up against any of those. I have seen you fight, that night in the department of mysteries, then again at Hogwarts. You are very good and when you aim at someone, you hit them every time. You’re caring which will help while you train new aurors, but you have enough experience to bring in just enough discipline, hardness, toughness you could say, to make them listen to you, you’ve taught before when you were teaching the DA. Some of those spells were very advance, Sirius and Remus told me what you were teaching them, some as young as twelve. You are liked and respected by the whole magical world, which will help you as head auror, they will listen to you.’

 

Harry sat there stunned, but what Kingsley said was true, he did have the experience and knowledge with just a few things he would need to get up to auror standard. He saw Kingsley, Gawain and Severus watching him, letting him think this through.

 

‘Um, well, if you’re both sure, then okay, you know I want to be an auror, I used to badger you with questions all the time, well, you and Tonks, sometimes Mad-Eye.’

 

‘Yes, you did, but I always knew you’d be good Harry. So from next week if you could start going into the auror office and have some meetings with Gawain, he could get you started.’

 

‘Yeah, that’s fine,’ Harry turned to Severus, ‘Will you help with potions, you are the best Severus, I couldn’t learn from anyone better.’

 

‘Of course I will, we’d just need to know which potions aurors use more than others. But I could take you through everything I think you would need.’

 

‘Gawain can supply you with a list of potions that aurors use quite regularly. Now since we are doing this press conference soon, if it’s alright with you, I will announce your appointment. The reason for me doing this so soon is I’m hoping this would mean a lot of applications for aurors. Again Gawain can take you through all that, how many, what will be needed from them before they can even start.’

 

‘Yeah, that’s fine. I only have one concern and it’s something that Tonks hated as well.’

 

‘Then explain,’ Kingsley said.

 

‘The robes, they aren’t the best to fight in minister, they get in the way. The few times I had robes on and was fighting, I had to stop and take them off, that could get you killed or at least seriously hurt. I think the aurors shouldn’t be in robes, but some pants and shirt, something that looks dignified but is also easy to fight in.’

 

‘I spoke with Rufus about that Mr. Potter, because I agree with you. Some of the scars I have and Mad-Eye had were caused when our robes got in the way. He was a stickler for following the rules to a T, but some rules should be bent, whether a little or a lot, some should be changed completely and that was one he thought should never change. He thought those robes let everyone know they were dealing with aurors.’

 

‘Then you can discuss that with Gawain next week as well, maybe hash out some ideas, then talk to Madame Malkin, I’m sure she could come up with a design that would be suitable.’

 

‘Sounds good,’ Harry grinned. He couldn’t believe this, he was about to get his dream job but as the boss and it seemed he would be able to run that office as he wanted. As he sat there the other three men all chuckled because they could see how happy and excited Harry was about his new job and new life.


	13. Chapter 13

 

‘Well, I will let you get to the press conference and I’ll get everything ready to show you Mr. Potter. It was a pleasure to meet you and also I know our world will have some great protection with you running that office,’ Gawain shook Harry’s hand.

 

‘Thank you and I’ll do my best. I’ll see you next week.’

 

After shaking Severus’ hand and the minister’s, Gawain left, ‘So we have about fifteen minutes before we need to go down.’

 

‘Actually there’s something I want to talk to you about minister, something personal and disturbing.’

 

‘Then as this is personal and not anything official, it’s Kingsley. Now tell me what’s going on?’

 

‘Okay, you are one person I know I can trust, apart from Severus and Professor McGonagall. You were my guard, you put your life on the line for me and supported me since I was fifteen even when you didn’t know everything, so I knew you were another I could trust fully. I first got suspicious right after Voldemort died, I saw some looks and things that were being said made me wonder. So after speaking with Dumbledore’s portrait I told Ron and Hermione I was going to sleep for a while. Well, Ron instantly said I had to go to the Burrow, I wasn’t going to and said I was going to get my own place. Anyway, I left but put my cloak on and decided to listen to them. What I heard Kingsley shocked the life out of me. But Severus and I organised a few things then I visited the Weasley’s, after leaving, we listened using my cloak again. Now they haven’t actually done anything illegal, but they were going to, now they won’t because of a few things I’ve done.’

 

‘I don’t like the sound of this Harry, but to tell you the truth, something always nagged me about Arthur Weasley, but also Bill used to worry me. They would speak quietly a lot always making sure no one could hear what they were saying but once I did hear your name mentioned, but it was the way they sounded that disturbed me.’

 

‘Well, they haven’t really been my friends Kingsley, they wanted my money. Now I’m not sure when they worked this but it must have been before I met them at eleven. See, I had one small vault my parents left me, then Sirius left me his, but Severus was given all the information from Dumbledore about those and another two vaults, one from each of my parents and blimey Kingsley, they shocked me. I found out I’m really rich, more than I could imagine. So I worked on my will, then let them know that even if I die the money, all of it will be donated to various places. See, I heard them talking about killing me because Bill could have said that since I spent time with the Weasley’s, I practically lived there and also Ron and Hermione are my best friends that the goblins would take that into consideration and let them share the money. They didn’t know at the time that Dumbledore had control over it, then Severus did. I let them know though, I also let them think I locked my vaults even from me, I put restrictions on them so I couldn’t be forced to let them in. But there’s more, they gave me a potion.’

 

‘The Ultimum Potestas potion,’ Severus said.

 

‘That’s a highly dangerous potion and not many people could make that, it takes great skill, if it’s done wrong it could have killed you Harry. I also believe the law on that potion should be changed, make it a dark potion.’

 

‘Yeah, we feel the same, but Severus was able to give me another potion to throw it off, but also to counteract any poisons. We needed information and we got it. Seems Hermione has been in on this for years, her parents as well. She told me she removed her from their memories and made them think they wanted to live in Australia, they never left at all, so there in on this. Also Ginny, you know I dated her before Dumbledore died, well, she was made to so it could lead up to her marrying me if they couldn’t kill me. So right now since they know killing me won’t get them the money, they want her to seduce me, get pregnant so I’ll marry her. The thing is Kingsley, I’m gay, I’m in a relationship with someone. I never told them because at the time I wasn’t ready to let everyone know, but after hearing that, I thought I should.’

 

‘So they know that killing you will achieve nothing, at least your safe. Ginny could try to use a potion or spell on you to make you have sex with her, maybe you should never be alone with her or not let her know where you live.’

 

‘We’ve talked about that, see at the moment I’m staying with Severus, he’s been telling me things about my mother, from when they were kids. Now a lot of people think he lived in Spinners End, but he doesn’t.’

 

‘I kept that for appearances in case Voldemort or any of the death eaters needed to visit me. Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy did visit me there once, Voldemort did as well. But that is not my home, I live in the country, my house is very secluded and it is enchanted.’

 

‘Then make sure no one finds out. But you are right Harry, apart from voicing their plans, they never actually did anything illegal, we’d need proof, that would be very difficult. To get permission to use a truth potion we would need a lot of good arguments and some proof before they will allow it. Right now everyone believes your close to them, so I know they would turn down that request.’

 

‘Yeah it is hard to make anyone see the truth about them, so we're just going to be cautious. But Ron, he always said he wanted to be an auror, speaking from someone that has seen him fight, also his temper, he won’t be any good, if he makes it through the training at all. Now I’m not keen on having him working for me, but I can’t stop him applying, I can make sure he has to get everything perfect, by the book perfect, which I know he will fail at.’

 

‘Then go that way with him if you want, you will be running that office. I noticed that Arthur and Percy don’t look at all happy in their jobs, I’ve had a few complaints actually. They have both arrived late a few times and once not turned up at all, not even notifying their boss. But also the last few days they haven’t been late and they aren’t slacking off.’

 

‘It must be because they know they can’t get my money now, until Ginny works her part of the plan. So they realised they need to keep their jobs in the meantime. The one thing I would have liked to find out would have been when they did all this, plan it all.’

 

‘You met Ron on the train when you were eleven, you told Sirius that you asked Mrs. Weasley how to get onto the platform. Maybe that was a set up so you would meet them, Molly could act all motherly, then Ron would have a reason to speak with you.’

 

‘Yeah, I thought of that, Ginny even smiled at me that day. George and Fred helped me with my trunk, then Ron came into the compartment I was using. It wasn’t long before he started going on about having to use his brothers things, but he was good, he acted like he was embarrassed for telling me he was poor. I ended up buying everything off the lady with the cart because it was the first time I’d ever been able to buy anything for myself, so I shared it all with Ron. Hermione came in later, but she just acted her bossy self, trying to help Neville find Trevor, his toad. I know Neville’s not involved with this, he never knew why I asked him to kill the snake, he just trusted me and he’d been like that since we met. But Hermione and Ron have been together for years and even having sex for a while. Yet they made me think they liked each other but never said anything. Since I’ve known about this I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about that day, it did seem that all the Weasley’s were helpful and interested in knowing me, I was just too young to see it, to see it was all planned.’

 

‘Okay, well, unless they do anything illegal we can’t really do anything to them. Just be cautious and like Mad-Eye always said, constant vigilant,’ Kingsley, Harry and Severus said together making all three men laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Kingsley, Harry and Severus made their way down through the minister’s private elevator to the atrium, then came up on stage from the back. Within seconds of Harry stepping on stage, yelling started, questions from reporters, people calling out their thanks and a wide range of things were being called out to Harry.

 

‘Now I will be pointing to each one and they will ask a question, calmly and if you all keep shouting, then Mr. Potter will leave,’ Kingsley waited until everyone fell silent, ‘Better, we’ll start with you,’ Kingsley pointed.

 

‘How do you feel now he’s dead Harry?’

 

‘Relieved, ecstatically happy,’ Harry smiled. Kingsley pointed to another.

 

‘How do you feel that you actually had to kill someone, being so young?’

 

‘Well, I’m not sure if you know this, but Voldemort was the second person I killed. I was eleven when Quirrell died, but he touched me and it seemed to burn him. I was in danger, trapped and the only thing I could think of was trying to hurt him enough so I could escape, but he actually disintegrated at my touch. But as to what you asked, it’s not a nice feeling and it’s hard to live with, but I am because I realised that if Voldemort didn’t die, but was captured, he would have found some way to escape and keep killing and torturing, he needed to be finished.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘We know you’ve had help from friends, lots of friends, but how much did Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley contribute to your success, they have been with you for years, it’s widely known.’

 

‘Not a lot really, it was mostly me,’ Harry saw Severus give the tiniest nod. They had discusses saying this if it got brought up, ‘They never faced him, Voldemort that is, they never had to work out how to escape him, or how to stay alive. They never willingly went to their deaths like I did. Sometimes their advice was wrong and could have gotten me killed if I took it, not always though. So even though they did assist, it wasn’t really with much even if we were friends,’ Harry wanted it to sound casual like he didn’t suspect anything, but he deliberately said were friends, not are friends and he wondered if Hermione and Ron would pick up on that.

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘What are you planning to do now that you can live a normal life?’

 

‘For now I’ve been resting, but I’m gay and I’ve started a relationship, we’re getting to know each other now we’ve got time. So that is what I’ve been doing over the last couple of weeks,’ Harry looked at Kingsley.

 

‘Harry has been asked to take over and run the auror office, which he has accepted. Mr. Gawain Robards only came out of retirement to help me and to train Harry which he will from next week. I’m not sure if any of you know this, but Harry has wanted to be an auror from the age of fourteen. I was Harry’s auror guard twice and he was always asking me things about being an auror. He also spoke with Nymphadora Tonks Lupin as she was an auror, Harry also spoke with Alastor Moody or Mad-Eye Moody as he was a former auror and a well-known dark wizard catcher. I knew from the first time I met Harry that he would make an excellent auror.’

 

Kingsley pointed, ‘That makes me feel safer already Mr. Potter,’ a woman smiled at Harry but it made everyone laugh, ‘So can you tell us who your partner is?’

 

‘Not right now, we’re trying to have some privacy and if all of you knew who he was, he’d never get any. I’ll just say this, we’re serious, we love each other and are currently living together. When we’re ready then he said it can be known, he would like some peace and quiet after the last few years as well. I’m sure all of you can understand that.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘Have you known him long even if you only just got together?’

 

‘I’ve known him for seven years, but I never actually knew him personally. I found out recently that he has been aiding and assisting me for years but in secret, he didn’t want me or anyone to know.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘Why is Snape with you?’

 

‘We put our past behind us and I recently found out that he was friends with my mother when they were children. So he’s been telling me some very interesting and amusing stories of their time together. Now we’re friends, very close and someone I trust completely. I’m sure you all know that I don’t trust many people, Severus Snape is one, the minister is another along with Minerva McGonagall, there are a few others, like Aberforth Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. I’ve had enough lies written about me and I’ve had people betray me, so now I’m very cautious who I get close to.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘Can I ask Snape something?’

 

Harry and Kingsley both looked at Severus who nodded, ‘Of course.’

 

‘We read the minister’s report that you killed Albus Dumbledore at his request, he was dying. Can you tell us why he was dying, he was such a powerful wizard.’

 

‘As Albus told me countless times, anyone can make a mistake, well, he did. It was an accident, but he was curse, I was able to slow the curse and trap it in his hand, but told him he had a year at most to live. That is when he asked me to give him a dignified death and I only agreed because we both knew that if he was caught weak and helpless by someone like Bellatrix Lestrange or Greyback, they would have been very cruel with him, he would have suffered before dying. As he put it, Bellatrix liked to play with her food.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘We heard you were at one time a real death eater, can you tell us why you changed sides?’

 

‘When Voldemort thought the prophecy meant Harry and was going to kill him and anyone that got in his way, that’s when I went to Albus Dumbledore. I asked him to do anything he could to protect the Potters, he asked me to become his spy, I agreed. So even though Lily still died, I made a promise to her that I would protect her son. So even though I made Voldemort and a lot of other people believe I was a death eater, I have not been one for eighteen years.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘If you were such good friends with Lily Potter, or Evans then, why did you become a death eater to start with?’

 

‘Lily was my only friend, I had a rotten childhood, she was the only bright thing in my life. But as she ended up in Gryffindor and I ended up in Slytherin, we couldn’t always spend our time together. I was being flattered by Lucius Malfoy, encouraged, manipulated, basically tricked into joining the ranks of the death eaters when I was thirteen, that’s a very vulnerable age. They made me feel important, liked, very well off people, it went to my head.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘How did you feel knowing your mother had been friends with a death eater?’

 

‘From what I’ve learned about my mother, she wouldn’t have turned her back on a friend unless he did something wrong, at the time Severus hadn’t done anything wrong. I’m like that in a lot of ways, I won’t turn my back on a friend unless they betrayed me or betrayed the safety of our world.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘Since you are about to become an auror, do you see yourself as someone that will always put the safety of our world before anything else?’

 

‘Yes, as much as I can. Trying to protect people I care about and keeping the world as we all want to live in is just something that’s me, it’s ingrained into me. Everyone should feel safe and secure, so even though we all know there will be danger around, as an auror I will do what I can to keep that danger away from everyone.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘You’ve been in dangerous situation since you were eleven, don’t you want a break from that?’

 

‘That’s what I’m doing now, but no, it’s just me, I get restless if I’m just sitting around. Then if I heard something was happening, something dangerous, I’d feel guilty for not doing all I could to stop it.’

 

Kingsley pointed again, ‘Where do you see yourself in ten years?’

 

‘That’s a hard question to answer, I don’t think many people could answer that. I know in my later years I would like to teach. Even though it was a dangerous time, when I taught the DA I did enjoy it, very much. But to live out my days as a teacher and at Hogwarts, to me you can’t get better than that. Right now though, it’s not the right time, I want to keep doing what I’ve been doing for years, protecting people and locking away any dark or dangerous witch or wizard that dares tries to hurt our world. Everyone here has suffered because of Voldemort, you know my story, but there are a lot more, some worse than mine. I don’t want any family to suffer again, and if I can stop it, I will.’

 

‘Alright, I think Harry has answered enough questions. So he has agreed to stand for a few pictures, then we should let our hero have some time to himself and with his partner.’

 

Harry moved forward, smiled and let everyone take his picture, but he decided to move, turn sideways, folded his arms. When someone shouted for him to hold his wand, he did. So he did a few serious poses holding his wand which caused everyone to applaud and start chanting his name. Harry put his wand away, gave everyone a wave, then left by the back of the stage with Severus and Kingsley. After saying goodbye to Kingsley, Harry and Severus went home, both wondering what the Weasley’s will say when they read the papers from tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning Arthur and Molly were the first up. The owl that delivered the papers landed in front of Arthur, he paid the owl then took the Daily Prophet.

 

‘That little shit,’ Arthur yelled angrily.

 

‘What Arthur,’ Molly raced over and stared down at the front page showing a picture of Harry, then she started reading, ‘Gay, and he has a partner. Oh Arthur, now what are we going to do?’

 

Ron and Hermione raced down the stairs with George and Fred following. They could see that their parents were angry as they read the Daily Prophet.

 

‘What’s wrong dad?’ Fred asked.

 

‘Harry, he’s gay, has a partner and from next week he becomes head auror,’ Arthur shoved the paper away and Ron grabbed it.

 

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George started reading, ‘That bastard, he said we didn’t really help, that our advice could have gotten him killed.’

 

‘Why would he say that?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Why didn’t he tell us he was gay when he was here?’

 

‘Who’s gay?’ Ginny asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

 

‘Harry, it’s all here, he’s got a partner but he’s not saying who it is. But look at all the pictures he had taken. It’s like he’s showing off, posing for the crowd. He even had his wand in some,’ Ron seethed, ‘Now head auror, there goes what I was going to do until we got his money.’

 

‘You could still be an auror, just keep acting like you have Ron. It might be good, you might hear when he unlocks his vaults, then Bill might be able to sneak in,’ Arthur said.

 

‘It would mean being all friendly towards him again,’ Ron scowled again.

 

‘Well, at least I don’t have to have sex with him,’ Ginny shrugged.

 

‘We still might work on you petrifying him, get pregnant that way,’ Arthur said.

 

‘Dad, no, he’s having sex with a bloke, I’m not going to have sex with him,’ Ginny folded her arms and looked defiant.

 

‘Don’t dismiss it outright Ginny, it might be the only way. All these years of planning are right now going out the window, that might be our last chance. Bill could still sneak into the vault, but that will take time since he locked it.’

 

‘That won’t work now,’ Bill said as he stepped into the kitchen with Fleur, ‘I found out late yesterday that he had everything moved to a high security vault, there’s no way I can get in without a goblin and Harry himself. He’d have to give me permission to do business on his behave. I was able to get one small bit of information, Snape was allowed to enter Harry’s vault, so when he made his will, he must have given that greasy haired bastard permission.’

 

‘Then we need Ginny, Hermione and Ron to go back to being his best friends. Ginny, that plan to say you always wanted Harry to be your first, work on that. Hermione, he’s trusted you more than Ron because of those fights we planned. He believed you would always support him even over the boy you liked, you need to work on that. Use manipulation, guilt him into it if you have too. Ron can work on him at the auror office and also listen out for anything that might be useful. We cannot give up on this, we’ve worked this for too long. I know it started because I held a grudge against James Potter and Sirius Black, I’m just glad that Black never put the name of my sister to me, poor Dorothy, she was so hurt and never got over the fact that the boy she loved used her for sex, then that greasy hair bastard killed her. So we can’t let this fail, we will get that bastards money, then James Potter can suffer in the afterlife knowing we’re destroying his son’s financial future, but I still have to work on killing Snape, I just haven’t been able to find out where he lives. That blasted house in Spinners End is empty, looks like he hasn’t used it in a long time.’

 

 

Outside Harry and Severus were again under the invisibility cloak. When they heard enough they quietly walked away, when they put enough distance from the house, they apparated straight to Severus’ place before pulling the cloak off.

 

‘I never knew the names of the people I was ordered to kill, but I do remember I only killed five woman, one of them must have been Arthur’s sister,’ Severus sighed wearily, ‘I have tried to put that part of my life behind him, I’ve tried to pay for my past.’

 

‘Sev, you were different back then, you’ve told me how sorry you were about the things you were made to do. If you didn’t do them, he would have killed you, we both know that. But we got the information we needed, dad slept with his sister. Sirius told me that him and dad had a lot of girls at Hogwarts, nothing serious, mum was the first girl dad wanted a serious relationship with,’ Harry said as he walked inside with Severus.

 

‘I heard the stories of how many girls you father and godfather had at Hogwarts. This is the truth Harry, from what I heard most girls were out to get both of them, but some were just like them, just out to have some fun.’

 

‘I know Sev, Sirius explained. They had a lot of girls asking them out, that they wanted to be their girlfriends, but all they wanted at the time was to shag and have fun. Sirius said he wanted to beat some Ravenclaw bloke’s number, thirty seven, Sirius said he only got up to twenty two, I don’t know if dad was doing that or not, he never said, just that dad had sex with a lot of girls.’

 

‘Yes, he did, but I got my answer and you got your answer Harry, why this started which means they probably worked on their plans from the time of your parents deaths, knowing you wouldn’t have them and your godfather was locked up. I do remember Albus telling me that Arthur and Molly had asked him to allow you to live with them, that it wasn’t right that you had to live with muggles, being who you are, the boy who lived.’

 

‘I remember Mrs. Weasley asking Dumbledore that as well, that was when Sirius escaped. Dumbledore said I had to stay with my muggle relatives, he never told them why, he only told me and said to keep that information to myself. It’s strange Sev, they were my best friends, but there were a lot of things I never told them. Most friends would share that type of information, I never did. I was so used to keeping things to myself even my feelings that it became a habit. Hermione was always persistent, asking me things all the time. Dumbledore actually wanted me to share the horcrux information with them and the prophecy, he said I needed my friends. Even then I never told them the whole prophecy, just that it was either him kill me or I kill him. The same with the horcruxes, I told them what they were and where Dumbledore thought they might be, but I never explained about everything that was in those memories.’

 

‘Maybe you instincts of staying safe from those relatives let you do the same with other people, even your friends. You told me that from a young age you learned how to read those people, that was how you kept out of their way so you wouldn’t be punished. For a young boy that was being mistreated, you learned how to live and survive.’

 

‘Yeah, you might be right. Well, they know about the high security vault, they know you can get in, so you also need to be careful that they don’t try something on you especially since we do know why they want to kill you. Even Ginny, getting her to give me something or talk me into sex, no way, I’m gay, I have sex with you, no one else.’

 

‘Damn right you only have sex with me love,’ Severus pulled Harry into his arms and held him tight.

 

‘Sev, just you, I love you, I told you that.’

 

‘I know, it’s just how far their willing to go. With the aurors though, you will still need to be careful that he doesn’t try to slip you something or use some charm on you. There are so many that he could use, Ginny the same, like the love potion you got that were in those chocolates. You said the twins came up with a strong one that worked better than any others. She might do that, so anything they give you, you’ll have to be cautious.’

 

‘As head auror I’m going to use that not to sit with them at lunch. I might even speak with Kingsley, work on sitting with him a lot. It wouldn’t look out of place to do that, we’re friends and I am head of department, a very high up department. Aurors are only just under the minister in how important they are within the ministry. The Unspeakables are the only ones above aurors.’

 

‘Yes that’s true, so that might be a good idea. But now let’s relax, we got the information, they can’t find us here, so we’re safe, there’s nothing else we can do.’

 

‘Relax, I hope that means relax in the bedroom,’ Harry gave his cheeky smile making Severus chuckle before they headed straight for the bedroom. 


	16. Chapter 16

From the beginning of the following week, Harry was sitting with Gawain Robards and occasionally Kingsley Shacklebolt. Gawain was teaching Harry everything he would need to run the auror office as well as teaching him to become an auror, Kingsley helped with that. First they assessed Harry and found that he did only need a few things to be up to auror standard. Kingsley and Gawain had been amazed at Harry’s fighting skills and how precise he was when casting spells. They tested him to see how he would handle different emotional situations and again were amazed that Harry never got angry or upset no matter what was going on. He kept his face impassive and even the two experienced aurors couldn’t work out what he was thinking or feeling. Harry had also discussed what the new uniform should be like, so between the three men they had come up with some great ideas which Harry took to Madame Malkin who fitted Harry with the first of the new auror uniform. He’s would be a little different as he was head auror, so the colour he chose was a deep purple, trained aurors would be different again, deep blue and auror trainees would wear something different again, a deep green and all three types had different symbols. So Harry put a request into Kingsley for money to have the new aurors fitted out, the two that were already there, the others would need to wait until he did the first lot of interviews. Kingsley set up an account that only the head auror could access, then Harry and the two aurors, Martin and Michael went to get three lots of uniforms each fitted which would be ready the following week, when Harry was due to start his new job as head auror. Severus had been teaching Harry potions of a night after he finished at the auror office. Even though Severus gave Harry a hard time at Hogwarts, he found Harry to be very good at potions, like his mother. After a month, Gawain said Harry was ready to take charge of that office and that there already were a dozen applications from people who wished to be an auror. Harry did set up Gawain’s office as his own, since he was leaving that day and the two aurors would be on duty and could contact Harry if it was needed, but since it was quiet, no one believed anything would happen at all especially not over the next couple of days.

 

‘Harry, there’s something I wish to discuss with you,’ Severus took Harry’s hand and they sat together on the sofa in the sitting room.

 

‘Anything Sev, what’s up?’

 

‘We spoke about you moving in here, which you have done and even gave me money, half what this place is worth, even if I didn’t want it,’ Severus shook his head in amusement.

 

‘I know, but you did understand why. Before it was your home, now since I’ve paid my share, it feels like our home and I love it, it’s secluded and private.’

 

‘Yes, I do get that, especially since you’ve always lived with others, never having your own home and I bought this place because of how secluded it was. Well, this is about us, but more me in a way and what I want to do now the war is over.’

 

‘I figured you’d go back to teach.’

 

‘No, teaching is not something I ever really wanted. First Albus just wanted to keep an eye on me, you know, former death eater, he wanted to make sure I didn’t change my mind. Then you started and I was determined to keep you safe, and just like Albus, I always knew he would return one day. So staying at Hogwarts as a teacher, I could keep an eye on you without him or anyone else finding out.’

 

‘Oh okay, well, sorry Sev but to be honest, you scared most kids to death, especially the young ones. I know most of that was an act, but you still got this look that made most kids want to run the other way.’

 

‘You don’t need to be sorry love, because you’re right. I’m not suited to be a teacher or deal with so many children. Don’t get me wrong, I like kids even if you never saw it, but it’s not something that ever interested me.’

 

‘Okay, so what do you want to do, something with potions?’

 

‘No, I would like a family, with you?’

 

Harry’s eyes widened, ‘Are you talking about adopting kids, because I wouldn’t mind having a family.’

 

‘Sorry, I forget how little you really know about our world, which I do get and you are starting to learn. This is something you probably never found out though, not unless you looked it up or heard about it.’

 

‘Then if it’s not adoption, I don’t get what you mean Sev.’

 

‘Harry, wizards can get pregnant, we just need to use certain potions and charms to make us fall and then more potions that will help develop our bodies to carry and give birth.’

 

Harry sat there with his mouth hanging opened, finally he found his voice, ‘Oh blimey, no, I never knew anything about that. Even Hermione never mentioned that.’

 

‘She probably didn’t need to read up on anything to do with male pregnancies. So what I would like is to become pregnant, before I get any older.’

 

Harry’s face split into a huge grin, ‘Really.’

 

Severus laughed, ‘Yes, really. But you’re young, I wasn’t sure you would want a child just yet.’

 

‘Sev, I want a family, I always have, we’re a family, just you and me, but to have our own kids is a dream I never thought could happen. So when should we do this, now.’

 

Severus laughed again, ‘If you’re sure you’re ready, I do have the potions and I know the charms needed, I also have to be on my back during sex.’

 

‘That works because I like looking down at you while I’m riding you,’ Harry chuckled making Severus laugh again.

 

‘Then it should work straight away, unless I have something wrong with me. But I have kept myself healthy over the years, eaten well, looked after myself and never sustained any serious injuries.’

 

‘If we do this now, when would you know if it worked?’

 

‘A week, another potion will tell me if I’m pregnant or not.’

 

‘You realise I’m going to be so anxious over the next week waiting. How am I going to concentrate on work and not on you?’

 

‘I’m sure you will find a way, you will be busy with the first lot of interviews. You sent out four letters and they are due in on Monday.’

 

‘Yes, Michael Corner, Ernie McMillian, Parvati Patil and Terry Boot.’

 

‘All from the DA.’

 

‘All the applicants apart from three are from the DA. But let’s talk about anything later, let’s get with making a baby,’ Harry grinned making Severus laugh then they both stood and hand in hand walked into the bedroom. They stood staring at each other because they both realised the significance of what they were about to do, not just make love, but also they were going to make a new life, a baby made from them, from their love.


	17. Chapter 17

The following day, Harry organised for all the rent on Diagon Alley to go to Hogwarts, but also the rent on any of his properties, like the Burrow. One thing he did though, most of the shops had their rent lowered, like Ollivanders fine wands, Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary and Quality Quidditch Supplies.

 

Severus knew Harry was anxious to see if he fell pregnant, so he was trying to keep himself busy. He would go into the potions room and practice potions, not that he needed to, he had them down perfectly, it was just to occupy himself. Every time Severus saw Harry doing something like potions, it make him smile knowing Harry really wanted a family with him. They were very similar in ways, alone, no parents, even though Severus parents weren’t murdered, they died naturally, but also no siblings. They also had to deal with Voldemort for more years than they wish they did.

 

Harry sat in his office with the four applicants for aurors, ‘Okay, first is a written test, then you will be tested on how you handle a wand and your temperament, how you will deal with any situation, like if it was very emotional, how you would keep those emotions in check. Michael and Martin will take you through that in a simulation I’ve set up. So the first thing is your written test, I’ll show you to a desk, read it carefully, think about it before you answer. It should take two to three hours to complete,’ Harry could still see smiles on Michael, Ernie, Parvati and Terry’s faces and yes, these four would make great aurors.

 

The following day Harry went through a similar discussion with the new applicants, Padma, Neville, Susan and Seamus. The following day again was the same, this time with Ron and the other three he’d never met, Oscar, Jack and Oliver.

 

On the four day Harry had all twelve meet in the conference room at the back of the auror offices.

 

‘Right, I won’t be saying who, but all of you passed, one barely and one just above him. Now normally the last two would not be accepted, but I have decided to give them a shot. So right now you are all auror trainees, if I’m not in the office then Martin and Michael will be in charge. Over the next six months you will go through a lot of training, hard training and some very long days. You will need to have every law memorised by the end of the six months. Michael and Martin will take you through more simulated scenarios to see how you would deal with the situation. You will interrogate prisoners without using spells or potions to get to the truth. You will practice how to handle yourself in court when you are either being questioned or doing the questioning. You will have to show how good you are at stealth and infiltration. There will be a wide range of scenarios you will be put through. The six months just gives me an idea on who might not make it or if they are just behind in one or two things that they might need a bit of help or to just work a little harder. Twelve months is the date that I will let you know if you have passed after one final test,’ Harry waved his hand and a uniform floated to each auror trainee, ‘You will have three sets of these to last you a week, if you can make them last longer before cleaning the better, but sometimes that is not possible,’ Harry saw a tentative hand go up from Susan, ‘Did you want to know something Susan?’

 

‘Yes, these aren’t like the robes the aurors used to wear, these are pants, a shirt and jacket.’

 

‘Yes, I spoke with the minister and Mr. Robards before he left, between the three of us we designed a new auror uniform, one which will be better if you find yourselves in a situation where you need to fight. Those old robes weren’t suitable and the minister and Mr. Robards agreed with me, they were dangerous and could get an auror hurt or killed,’ Harry saw Ron wanted to say something, ‘Ron.’

 

‘Well, I don’t want to sound rude mate, but you’re new to this head auror job, did you want to change them just because you never liked robes?’

 

‘No, that’s not it at all even if hate robes. They were dangerous when fighting, the minister agreed and Mr. Robards who had scars due to his robes getting in the way. He told me some of Mad-Eye’s scars were from the same thing.’

 

‘Then why weren’t they ever changed before Harry?’

 

‘First, at the ministry, you must address me as sir, Mr. Potter or if you want, boss. Anyway, the last few head aurors besides the minister were very old fashioned and just wanted to keep the old ways. To me that’s like all the purebloods thinking like they have for years, that they are better than halfbloods or muggleborns. The robes might have worked before Voldemort when you never had to deal with large numbers of dark witches and wizards at a time. Mr. Robards was telling me that he was in quite a few fights with dozens of death eaters and the robes just hampered his movements. I explained the same thing happened to me. So the minister said since I am boss, I can change things to my liking, which I am doing, with a few things which I was going to explain to you all today anyway. You’ve read through how aurors are supposed to conduct themselves, most of that I’m keeping. But I don’t see why two aurors can’t have a relationship outside this office as long as they do not bring it into this office. I will need to be notified if any of you start seeing another auror, that way I will know when you can or can’t work together on field assignments. Another thing, I don’t mind if you all want to talk about your personal lives, be friendly during your work hours as long as you get your work done. So if I feel like having a chat with Parvati about what she’s doing outside work we can. When I was speaking with the minister and Mr. Robards in regards to things that can be changed, we all agreed that when you’re tense or stressed it’s good to be able to put your work aside for a while and do something that relaxes you, even if it’s just for an hour, it lets you clear your head and can help give you better perspective on what you were doing. So say Neville, you might be working on some witch that’s been involved with dark potions, but you’re frustrated, then you could bring in one of your plants that you like to talk to,’ Harry gave him a smile but it made everyone that knew Neville laugh, ‘I like to sit and play a guitar when I’m trying to work something out, it helps. I believe it makes a better working environment if everyone is relaxed, friendly and gets on. That is another thing, if any of you has a problem with whoever I assign you with, let me know. When you’re out in the field you have to be able to trust each other completely and even if you just don’t see eye to eye, then it would be best that I assign you with someone else. I know Michael and Terry have been friends for years, so they might work well being partners, but we all know even the best of friends can have their arguments or fights. So I need to know if anything like that is happening. Right now, I won’t be making any permanent partners, all of you will be partnered with the others until I can assess who works better with whom. There will be times when you will be partnered with me. Let’s say the minister is required to be out in public, then two aurors are with him at all times, I will be one and one of you will be the other, that will probably be random and you will all do that duty. Minerva McGonagall has requested two aurors to occasionally do visits to Hogwarts to do random searches of all students. She did ask about having us check the grounds occasionally as well, but I helped her out with that. Most of you know about the map I owned, well I gave that to her so she can always keep an eye on things as well as students who might be causing problems.’

 

‘But didn’t that belong to your father boss?’ Neville asked.

 

‘Yep, my father, Sirius and Remus, but I asked her to return it to me if she ever retires, she agreed. She is going to work on making a copy, but right now she has no idea how. She said the magic around that map is very advanced and she can’t find out how they did it. Hogwarts being unplottable and heavily enchanted should never be able to have a map made of it. Anyway, let’s get started, Michael and Martin will take you through some duelling, I’ll be observing to see who needs more practice than others,’ Harry started putting his aurors into groups then had his two trained aurors put them through their paces while he watched.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Harry arrived home to see Severus in the kitchen but noticed the table was set for a romantic dinner and wondered why.

 

‘Hey babe, what’s with the candles and stuff?’ Harry grinned as he slipped his arms around his lovers waist.

 

‘You’ll see soon my love, now go change while I finish up here.’

 

‘Okay, but you’re being strange,’ Harry kissed Severus then went upstairs to shower and change, then he sat down to watch while Severus finished dinner.

 

‘So how’s it been now their getting settled in?’

 

‘Almost all will make great aurors, Jack will need a little bit more work and Ron, blimey, he just doesn’t like to listen if what he’s been told or ask especially if it's against his opinion, I had to have a go at him about that yesterday. I’ve been asking them random laws to see who can answer, most can, Ron, not one right, so I really can’t see him passing, which makes me happy.’

 

‘He was always a hothead that’s why I could never understand how you three were friends and how Ron and Hermione ended up together. You are a pretty calm person, Ron the complete opposite, Hermione, we know she’s smart and logical, thinks before she decides anything, but she also believes she’s right because she reads up on everything, Ron is the opposite to that. Even though we know they planned this, it still seems unusual that you were able to stay friends with him for so long,’ Severus put two plates on the table, poured juice then sat down.

 

‘We had a lot of arguments over the years, but only the two fights which we know now was planned so it would make me closer to Hermione, trust her more. Anyway, are you going to tell me why the romantic dinner, not that I don’t love it, it’s nice.’

 

‘Eat first my love. Now tell me, has he mentioned anything about the rent or Ginny?’

 

‘No, so I’m wondering how I might bring up the subject of the rents in Diagon Alley. When I came up with that idea it actually made sense to me and the Burrow, well that place was always being under charged with the amount of land there is. I’ve been thinking about that as well. There is a lot of land, maybe I could have it divided, then put another house on it for someone.’

 

‘You could, that’s your decision, but I think you have enough to deal with right now.’

 

‘True, it’s just a passing thought. Now nothing so far on Ginny, but since we’ve only just officially started, I’m expecting a visit from her. I explained on the first day that if someone from their family or a loved one wants to see them at work they can as long as the visit doesn’t take long. I’m sure Ron would have told the family which could give her the idea to come talk to me.’

 

‘I’m sure she will, or they will make her since she’s not too keen on it, but they know it’s the only way for their plan to work.’

 

‘Yep, but it won’t work, I am not going to have sex with her. I make my own coffee at work, I take in some of your cake for morning tea and I spoke to Kingsley, we’re going to have lunch together most days. So there’s no way she could spike anything with a potion. She might be good with a wand, but I don’t think any of them understood what I told them that day about my power.’

 

‘No, but you also didn’t demonstrate. They have been lying and manipulative for a long time, maybe only seeing something will make them believe.’

 

‘Well, I have used wandless magic at the office, nothing else though. But have you gone out at all?’

 

‘No, I haven’t felt like it Harry, you don’t need to worry. After all the years living at Hogwarts, being summoned to him, going all over the place, it’s nice to just stay home for a while. But it’s not like I haven’t left the place, we went out a few times remember.’

 

‘Yeah, together, but you haven’t gone anywhere alone. Are you worried babe?’

 

‘Just cautious, but no, not worried, I think I could still best them in a duel or fight of any kind. No Harry, I’m just enjoying the fact that I can stay here and relax. Like you, I never had a very relaxing life until recently, I’m taking full advantage of that.’

 

‘Okay, I get it and I’d probably still be doing the same if I wasn’t offered this job. It’s always been my dream to be an auror, I think I’m pretty good at it, considering I learned what I needed in a month and not a year.’

 

‘You’re made for this job Harry, the minister could see that just like I can. I know most of it comes down to what you’re life has been like for years, but it has made you the perfect person to run that office. We both know we need good people in the ministry, we’re finally getting that thanks to the new minister.’

 

‘Yes, we are,’ Harry put his fork down once he finished then stared at Severus who seemed to be taking his time eating.

 

‘Staring at me won’t make me eat faster.’

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Okay, I’m just wondering what you’re going to tell me. I’ll go play my guitar until you’re done,’ Harry kissed the top of Severus head then went into the sitting room and started to play quietly.

 

Severus watched Harry for a minute then finished eating. He flicked his wand and had the dishes in the sink washing themselves then went and sat beside Harry. He waited until Harry finished and put his guitar down before picking up his hand and placing it on his stomach.

 

‘Are you serious, it worked?’

 

‘Yes, I did the test this morning, so we are going to be parents.’

 

Harry hugged Severus, ‘That’s great Sev, seems you are very healthy, first time,’ Harry kissed Severus, ‘Sex doesn’t hurt the baby does it?’ he asked looking concerned.

 

‘No, babies are very well protected. Now as we discussed, we don’t want them to know, not yet and not until we have to, so if I need to go out, I’ll use a glamour to hide the fact that I’m pregnant. We don’t want them to think up some other plan if they do find out.’

 

Harry put his hand back down on Severus’ stomach, ‘No we don’t, like causing you to lose the baby in the hope Ginny can talk me around.’

 

‘I’ll be safe and I’ll keep our child safe love, please don’t worry. Now, I will need to see a healer next week then once a month until I reach Seven months. Do you want to come with me during those visits?’

 

‘Yes, I do, unless something serious comes up at the office, I’ll be there.’

 

‘I’m glad, I want you to. Now I was thinking of asking Poppy, but changed my mind. It might be better to have an experienced healer, someone that has dealt with male pregnancy’s before. Poppy never has as she has spent her whole working life at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Yeah, there wouldn’t be a lot of healers that have dealt with male pregnancy’s because I never knew it could happen, so I’ve never seen a man pregnant before.’

 

‘No, most men leave it to their wives or girlfriends, some gay couples like to work and usually leave it too late before they decide which one will give up working and get pregnant, then stay home with the child. I did a bit of research, there’s only been twelve male pregnancy’s in the last hundred years.’

 

‘Then seeing someone that knows what their doing will be best, for you and the baby,’ Harry moved until he was lying down and Severus joined him, ‘A baby Sev, blimey. I’ve gotten used to holding Teddy now, but the first time it was so strange.’

 

‘I have only held a baby a few times myself, but we’ll learn what we need and the main thing is our child will be loved,’ Severus smiled then watched Harry as he kept caressing his stomach and knew when he started to show, Harry would always be touching him.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few months Harry was pleased with most of his aurors, even jack had started to bring up everything. Harry had noticed that jack would speak with the others and they would help him out with whatever he needed and he stayed back quite often so he could keep learning which made Harry know that he will make a great auror because he was dedicated. Ron on the other hand was still behind in everything and still couldn’t get any of the laws right.

 

Harry was in his office with Michael and Martin, ‘So you’re opinion?’

 

‘He won’t pass the test and it’s like he’s not trying to boss,’ Martin said.

 

‘I think he believes that since you two have been friends for years that you will automatically pass him,’ Michael said.

 

‘That’s not going to happen, if he was only just behind I might, but no, the way he is now, he won’t be an auror. I’ll wait until the six months is up then talk to him. Jack seems better and is catching up to the others.’

 

‘He is, we found out why he was a bit slow to begin with, he was still mourning the loss of his father. He died during the war and they were very close. His mother spoke to him and said his father wouldn’t want him to forget about his dream, to become an auror so no families will go through this again. Finally he said he was going to making his father proud of him and the way he’s going, he will.’

 

‘I get that, okay, well this might give him a bit of a boost. I need to escort the minister outside the ministry, I might take Jack today. You two keep up their training, remember to keep throwing laws at them.’

 

‘We will, oh and I’ve decided to be called Mike, makes it less confusing with Michael.’

 

‘Yes, I’ve seen that happen a few times. Okay, thanks and let me know if any of them need anything.’

 

‘We will boss, but their all coming along great apart from Ron,’ Martin said then left the office with Mike.

 

Harry finished what he was working on before stepping out of his office, ‘Jack, you’re with me, we’re escorting the minister outside the ministry.’

 

‘Oh,’ Jack looked up in surprise, ‘Are you sure I can keep him safe, he is the minister?’

 

‘You’ll do the job Jack, believe in your ability and what you’ve been taught. The rest, Mike and Martin will keep you training,’ Harry and Jack left the office but Harry noticed Ron looked a little put out that he chose Jack over him, but one thing Harry new for certain, he wouldn’t trust the safety of the minister with Ron.

 

Over the next couple of months other aurors were doing what Harry suggested. They brought in guitars or books that would help them relax before getting back to their work. Some actually sang, so Harry would sit with them, playing his guitar and sing as well, some had banjos and saxophones, one even bought a small keyboard with him, but all of them finally had something that would help take their minds of either learning or doing their auror work. It made their working relationship better and it was helping everyone relax and stop stressing so much, Ron was the only one that didn’t do anything, not even read if he couldn’t do anything else.

 

Harry had to escort the minister a few more time and he took every auror apart from Ron who finally decided to say something.

 

‘Harry,’ Ron fumed.

 

Harry turned slowly from what he was doing but his face was hard, ‘You were told Ron, here I’m not your friend, I’m your boss.’

 

‘Sorry, boss,’ Ron glared, ‘You’ve taken every other auror with you to escort the minister, Jack twice and Neville twice, but you haven’t taken me once, why?’

 

‘Why, well, I have to think of the minister’s safety and I wouldn’t trust you to keep him safe. I was about to talk to all of you today, I might as well do it now. First, Neville, you are top in everything, so even though you still have a bit more to go, you will be pleased to know that you will be an auror,’ Harry gave him a smile and then laughed when Neville beamed with pride.

 

‘Thanks boss.’

 

Harry went through who everyone else was going until he got to Ron, ‘Ron, right now you won’t pass anything, normally I would tell you to leave, but I will give you the next couple of months to try and bring up your work. So far you still haven’t answered one question on law right. You keep bringing out anger when you duel, you can’t interrogate and again you are showing your emotions. If something is said or done that you don’t agree with, you argue even against Martin and Mike, not to mention me. Your attitude frankly is the worst, you’re rude to the others especially if they don’t agree with you. So right now you’re on notice, bring up your work, work longer hours, overtime, weekends, that is the only way you will ever pass the final tests. If you need help Martin and Mike are here to help, I’m here to help and everyone does need a hand occasionally. The law, well, I figured you would have had Hermione help you memorise those. Right now is the time all of you had to know those laws by heart, everyone has but you Ron. So as I said, I will give you the extra time, but you need to put in the effort. Now that’s out of the way, the minister let me known that there will be an official ball being held here on the year mark of Voldemorts death. We will be guarding the room, checking invitations, once everyone is inside and we seal the doors, then we can join the party and officially be part of the invited guests and yes, you can bring someone, they will need to be checked though, so let me know who they are so we can get those background checks done. I have the list of people being invited, most of course we know, everyone that fought at Hogwarts that night. But we still need to do background checks on everyone. So I’ll divide the list between all of us and we can take our time now to get it done. There will be others invited, people that suffered at the hands of Voldemort and his followers, like Mr. Ollivander. He might not have fought that night, mainly due to being tortured for almost a year which put him in a weakened state.’

 

‘I spoke with him last week boss, he’s still not over what they put him through. He is pleased that the rent on his shop was lowered, he said that will give him time to get his shop up and running properly. At the moment he’s just making new wands for people that lost theirs during the war,’ Parvati said.

 

‘I’ve been meaning to visit him, but I knew his rent needed lowering. Once I went through who paid what, I realised that shops like Ollivanders was very important to our world, so I organised certain shops to pay half or even quarter of what they were.’

 

‘What do you mean you organised that?’ Ron glared.

 

‘I own the land that Diagon Alley sits on, so basically all the shops pay me rent, I give it all to Hogwarts, I don’t need it, I have enough.’

 

‘So shops like Flourish and Blotts, would they have had their rent lowered?’ Susan asked.

 

‘Yes, anything this world really needs and is important I had their rent lowered. I’ve been going through everything I own, houses, land, properties, some had their rent lowered, some were put up, for the land and houses on some, they weren’t paying enough. I’ve also started to work on dividing some properties, have more houses built on the land. As the cities are beginning to get a bit crowded, I figured some people would like to move to the country. So at Ottery St Catchpole, I’ve had that land looked over and are dividing it into another eight blocks, not big but not small either.’

 

‘Mum said someone was walking around the orchard two weeks ago, was that bloke one of yours?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yes, I own the Burrow, so that land is being divided. Your parents will receive a letter from my lawyers soon, the shed will need to go or be moved, or it’ll be on a neighbours land.’

 

‘Dad said the rent went up, first time since he lived there and it was you?’

 

‘Yes, when I saw how much they were paying for such a big piece of land, I spoke with my lawyers and worked out what it was worth. But that’s enough about my finances, let’s get started on the guest list,’ Harry floated a piece of parchment to all his aurors, his inside were laughing because Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s were finally feeling the pinch of Harry’s revenge even if they had no idea he why he was doing it.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days after Harry had casually explained about how he owned Diagon Alley and the Burrow, Harry got a visit from Arthur Weasley. He said since the rent went up, that the family were struggling and could Harry please lower the rent again. Harry explained that it wouldn’t be fair on everyone else who’s rent was changed, Harry of course not saying that only the Weasley’s rent went up everyone else’s went down. Then he explained that the figures were based on what the land was worth and if Arthur was having trouble paying that rent he can either work a lot of overtime or move to another home, one that was cheaper. When he left Harry couldn’t stop smiling and even though he knew this was a bit vindictive, it gave Harry some satisfaction getting something back for what they had been planning to do, take his money and kill him, then kill Severus. For Harry, it was something his father had done, but he was the one they were taking it out on, with Severus it was due to his life as a death eater. It’s like they believed that no one was allowed to make a mistake, but Severus proved a lot of the years that he had been doing everything he could to pay for his past.

 

Severus gave birth to a girl, Harry and Severus were both very emotional at seeing their daughter, Lily Eileen Snape-Potter. They had been able to keep their secret, Severus always using a glamour whenever he was out or at his check-ups, Harry sometimes would be under his cloak, so no one still knew Harry’s partner was Severus Snape or that they had just had a child. Sometimes Harry would turn up to see a healer making it look like it was casual, but would join up with Severus in secret. Healer Crawley has worked out for Severus and Harry to take their daughter out of St Mungo’s through the employees entrance. But while they were there, no one ever saw them together.

 

Harry finally called Ron into his office and gave him the bad news, good news to Harry, but Ron didn’t look happy at all and tried to talk his way back, saying he’ll work harder, that he’ll do anything, all Harry said was to reapply a year later, that was the best he could do. Ron ended up storming out of the auror offices but Harry noticed that the others all looked pleased.

 

‘It was for the best boss, I didn’t want to say anything before, but he acted like he didn’t need to learn,’ Neville said.

 

‘I overheard him talking to Hermione when they were having lunch, this was months ago, before you had that talk with him. He told her that you’ll pass him since you were friends and you never let a friend down,’ Ernie said shrugging.

 

‘I said early on that I wasn’t taking our friendships into account. Auror work is dangerous and you have to know what you’re doing and trust the people you work with. We all know that, but it seems he didn’t believe me. Anyway, I need you all in the conference room,’ Harry waited until the aurors or trainee aurors stepped in then he did, closing the door behind him, then Harry walked up to Neville, ‘Congratulations Auror Longbottom,’ Harry handed him he certificate then produced his auror robes. Harry laughed when Neville hugged him instead of shaking his hand which made all the other aurors laugh. Then Harry presented the rest, first Seamus, Michael, Ernie, Susan, Parvati, Padma, Terry, Oscar, Jack and Oliver, with their certificates and new uniforms. Harry also got hugged by his old friends, the ones that were in the DA. Then he handed out their new assignments and who they were partnered with but said if they had any problems with their partner to let him know and he would work on that, then he told them to head out but to be careful while they were out, but to also floo if they needed back up, not to hesitate if they weren’t sure.

 

‘They did good boss, all of them,’ Mike said smiling as he followed Harry back into the offices.

 

‘Yes they did and faster than we thought but I had a feeling they would all pass.’

 

‘Apart from Jack, Oscar and Oliver, the rest were all in your DA and all of them fought that night, they have more experience with dark witches and wizards than Mike and I have.’

 

‘If I had a choice, I would rather not have that experience, I think they feel the same. So please don’t feel like you didn’t do you part. As I’ve said to the minister, everyone was doing what they had to which helped me and others fight. Poppy Pomfrey wasn’t fighting, she just kept working on the injured, you were protecting the muggle prime minister, if he’d been imperiused it could have ended bad for the muggles. All of us did what we had to and we won, all of us won.’

 

‘Thanks boss, coming from you makes me feel better, I’m sure Martin feels the same,’ Mike saw Martin nod.

 

‘Alright, let’s finish what we were doing and hope our new aurors prove how good they are,’ Harry went back into his office, opened his drawer and smiled down at the picture of Severus and Lily. He couldn’t wait to have his pictures displayed, but for now it still gave them some privacy. Once it was known then Harry, Severus and Lily wouldn’t get much of that.

 

Every night when Harry got home, he kissed Severus than he would hand Lily to Harry and he would sit on the floor with her lying on top of him, sometimes Lily would fall asleep, but Harry never moved just stayed still while he spoke with Severus or kissed Lily’s head a lot.

 

Over the next couple of months the aurors were proving to be very good and if any of them went out to investigate, they usually brought someone back, locked them up ready to do all the checks they could. Harry had found three escaped death eaters with the help from Neville once, Jack once and Padma the other time.

 

Every night when Harry went home it was always the same, after kissing Severus, he took their daughter and lay on the floor, but now she was laughing, or little baby giggles, she was trying to grab at things but couldn’t get her little arms or hands to work right and at times she would still fall asleep over Harry’s chest. Severus and Harry were extremely happy with their life, their family and even spoke about when they might have another child, they decided a year at the earliest before Severus would fall pregnant again.

 

Harry was sitting in his office working on the upcoming trials when there was a knock on his door.

 

‘Come in,’ Harry said not even looking up.

 

‘Harry.’

 

Harry’s head shot up, ‘Hermione, hi, what brings you here?’

 

‘A couple of things, can I sit?’

 

‘Sure,’ Harry waved at the chair wondering what she was up to, one probably to do with Ron, ‘So what’s up Hermione?’

 

‘We’ve been wondering why we never see you?’

 

‘Been busy Hermione, getting the new aurors trained, plus working to catch anyone doing anything wrong, so I haven’t had a lot of time. But I’ve seen others, usually we’ve had lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, like Luna and Hannah. I figured you must be getting reacquainted with your parents, Ron mentioned they were found.’

 

‘Yes, we have been and I’ve had to explain why I sent them away. I’m sure we could have found time though.’

 

‘Write next time and I’ll try to work something out.’

 

‘Okay, so are you still with your partner and it’s annoying we don’t know who it is?’

 

‘We’re still together, and everyone will know who he is soon enough. He likes his anonymity, once it’s known who is he, he won’t get a lot of privacy.’

 

‘Is that why we don’t get invited to your home?’

 

‘Yes, it’s his home, well originally, but I bought into it. You’ll meet him soon Hermione, everyone will.’

 

‘Do you still see Snape?’

 

‘Yes, we’re close, so I see him quite often,’ Harry knew technically that wasn’t a lie but it also didn’t give anything away.

 

‘It’s just strange that you like him and he likes you. But Ron, why didn’t you give him a chance Harry, he always wanted to be an auror?’

 

‘I gave him every chance Hermione but he refused to listen, he didn’t learn the laws, he argued with everyone and from what I found out, he thought I’d pass him no matter what, I wouldn’t, not to anyone. They had to earn the right to be an auror, Ron didn’t do the work so he’s out. I said he can reapply next year.’

 

‘It just seems hurtful that your best friend was treated like that, he’s hurt right now.’

 

‘He brought it on himself Hermione, but I really need to get back to work. If you want to talk, send me an owl or make an appointment, I don’t have a lot of time lately.’

 

‘It seems your partner is more important than your friends,’ Hermione stood up and walked out.

 

‘Because he is and he never betrayed me,’ Harry said quietly then shook his head before returning to his work. 


	21. Chapter 21

At the ministry’s freedom ball, all the aurors were in their uniforms. They checked everyone’s invitation, Harry mainly stayed watching everyone but mostly the minister who was greeting every person that arrived. Once the last person arrived, Harry sealed the doors, then the aurors went into a small room they had set up to change into more casual but dressy clothes. Harry gave Severus a smile as he walked past and could see Lily trying to reach for him and he hated the fact he had to ignore his daughter and partner, but very soon he would never have to hide his family again.

 

All the aurors started to mingle, Harry mainly staying close to the minister even though everyone had been thoroughly checked.

 

‘Harry.’

 

Harry turned, ‘Hello Ginny, you look very nice.’

 

‘Thank you, I brought you a drink,’ she smiled sweetly.

 

‘No thanks Ginny, I’m not thirsty. So how are you and the family,’ Harry knew that drink was spiked, only aurors could see the very subtle difference in colour.

 

‘We’re good, but can’t you at least have one drink with an old friend.’

 

‘I’ll be drinking with everyone soon, for now I’m just not thirsty. Oh but it looks like the minister is ready for his speech, I need to go,’ Harry hurried away and stood casually but near the stage keeping an eye on everyone and knew his aurors were doing the same just in amongst the crowd. But he did notice that Ginny was talking to her parents and family who all seemed agitated.

 

‘Tonight we’re here to remember the ones we lost due to Voldemort and his supporters, but we are also here to celebrate our freedom. One year ago today our war came to an end, one year ago today, Harry Potter killed Voldemort in the great hall at Hogwarts. One year ago today, all of us were finally able to have a free and safe lives for the first time in more years than most of us know. Tonight everyone that fought in the battle of Hogwarts are receiving an award,’ Kingsley pulled his wand and small medals floated to the ones that fought, ‘The Harry Potter bravery award is for all of you that turned up to fight because it took a lot of courage to fight, some of you were young yet you were willing to go up against experienced and sadistic dark witches and wizards, that is a brave thing to do,’ Kingsley had noticed Harry’s face harden and scowl, ‘I never told Harry that I was naming an award after him, if I did, he would have refused to turn up tonight.’

 

Everyone laughed, ‘You’re right about that minister,’ Harry said which made everyone laugh louder, everyone but the Weasley’s and Hermione, along with who Harry believed were her parents.

 

‘Then you’re probably going to hate me, but for now let me finish,’ Kingsley smiled as he looked back at the crowd, ‘The next award is for a group of young people that called themselves the DA or Dumbledore’s army. This group of kids, they were kids at the time, from the age of twelve to Seventeen, they all started to learn in secret, learn how to fight, learn what they needed in the hope it would keep them alive, they learned from their leader Harry Potter. So if the DA would please make your way to the stage to receive the Order or Merlin: second class,’ Harry was first on stage then the others all joined him, but Harry noticed that Ron looked angry and overheard him tell Hermione they should have received first class, not second. After shaking hands with the minister and receiving their awards, they left the stage.

 

‘This next award is for everyone that lost their lives due to Voldemort. Now some have no family to accept them, so they will be in our war museum that has been built in the atrium of the ministry of magic. We have been donated a lot of items to put in our museum, I donated a book that belonged to my brother who died during the first war, his book on how to fight the evil. Mr. Severus Snape donated his black robes that everyone knows he used to wear. It was his way of making everyone believe one thing when he was really fighting against Voldemort. Harry Potter donated Lily Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black’s wands. Minerva McGonagall donated Albus Dumbledore’s pensieve because it was this pensieve that he used to learn what he needed to about Voldemort then he passed that information onto Harry Potter.  So that pensieve became an important instrument in the fight against Voldemort. Minerva also donated a piece of the Hogwarts wall, so everyone will remember what it took to win our war. So as I read the name of the deceased, I will then read the name of the person who will receive that award. I think everyone will agree on this first one. So for the Order of the Phoenix award for Lily and James Potter is not going to be received by their son, Harry, he’s wishes are that his daughter Lily Eileen Snape Potter receive her grandparents awards.’

 

There were gaps that went around the room, but the whole Weasley family and Grangers all looked angry, upset and murderous.

 

Severus walked up to Harry and handed Lily to her, then Harry kissed Snape before stepping up on the stage and held his daughter so Kingsley could gently pin two awards in the shape of a phoenix to her shirt.

 

‘Even though you and Severus have black hair, she has your hair Harry, it doesn’t lie flat,’ Kingsley smiled at the little girl who tried to grab his nose.

 

‘Yes, I was hoping that she had Severus’ hair, but see her eyes.’

 

‘Yes, she has her grandmother’s eyes and her name sake, Lily Potter’s eyes and your eyes. Now since you are on stage I will present you with the Order of the Phoenix for your godfather Sirius Black,’ Kingsley pinned another award to Harry’s chest, shook his hand then laughed as Lily grabbed his robes.

 

‘Lily sweetheart, the minister is busy, you might be able to play with him later,’ Harry kissed her cheek as everyone laughed.

 

Kingsley took another hour before he finally finished with the awards for all the people that had died due to the war with Voldemort.

 

‘I have one more award and one more presentation then we can get on with our freedom party. So the Order of Merlin: First Class is awarded to Harry Potter, for ending our war when he finally killed the worst dark wizard in history,’ Kingsley waited until Harry handed Lily to Severus then stepped up on stage, they shook hands then Kingsley pinned the award on his chest, ‘We wish to thank you Harry, for your bravery, your courage, for doing what was right, for willing to die for us. So our tribute to you is this,’ Kingsley flicked his wand and a fifty foot statue of Harry appeared beside the stage making Harry’s mouth fall open in shock, ‘This statue of Harry Potter is a symbol of piece, a symbol of what young man was willing to do to ensure we all lived in a free and safe world. Now as a lot of you know, the statue of the Potter family is in Godric’s Hollow and I was asked to place this beside it. But I was also asked to place it at Hogwarts and that is where this statue will sit, in the great hall of our historic school because that is where Harry Potter ended our war. Care to say a few words Harry?’ Kingsley said, ‘I think I’ve shocked Harry Potter, not easily done.’

 

Harry scowled but everyone in the room laughed, again apart from the Weasley’s and Grangers.

 

‘Even though I wish you never did this, I do appreciate your words minister. As I have said countless times, so many people contributed to ending our war. The DA which I trained when I was fifteen, most of them fought, sadly we lost two members that night, one was underage but snuck back to help, the other we came upon but it was too late. People like Albus Dumbledore who had been working tirelessly for more years that most of us know to stop Tom Riddle or Voldemort if you prefer. Severus Snape who was working behind the scene in secret, passing Albus Dumbledore information but also ensuring my safety and a lot of others, they never knew the extent he went to, to ensure their safety. To people like Minerva McGonagall who rallied her staff into action that night, without hesitation. All I said was he was on his way, she trusted me, that meant more to me than you could possibly imagine. To people like Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror who is trained to deal with dark witches and wizards. But he also risked his life for mine and he did that many times, he is a very brave man and a good friend. People like Remus Lupin who turned up because he wanted to help the son of his best friend. His wife, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, she might have been an auror, but she just had a child and still turned up to fight. Augusta Longbottom, she turned up knowing her grandson Neville was fighting, but she wasn’t going to let everyone else fight for her. A wonderful grandmother was willing to die if it was needed to help bring peace to our world. My friends all fought that night, some because it was the right thing to do, some because they just wanted it finished, one way or another and were willing to fight and die to have that just like I was willing to do as were most of you. So I wish to thank all of you for doing what was right and not what was easy, something Albus Dumbledore said to me often,’ Harry started to applause then everyone in the ministry’s ball room exploded into applause but also they started to chant Harry’s name as he shook hands with Kingsley once more before joining his family, Severus and Lily.


	22. Chapter 22

‘Why didn’t you ever tell us you were with Professor Snape and had a daughter?’ Seamus asked as he got to Harry.

 

‘We wanted to keep our privacy for as long as possible.’

 

‘And it’s Severus now, you are definitely not students anymore.’

 

‘So the way you behaved, how you treated everyone, that wasn’t real?’ Neville asked.

 

‘No, but since all the Slytherin’s were kids of death eaters or supporters, I had to act like I hated all of you.’

 

‘You scared the life out of me, couldn’t you have given us a clue you were okay?’ Neville asked making everyone laugh.

 

‘No, if they suspected then I would have been killed and maybe all of you as well, Harry definitely,’ Severus put his arm around Harry’s waist pulling him close.

 

‘She’s beautiful, so Lily after your mother Harry, where did Eileen come from?’ Susan asked.

 

‘That was my mother’s name, but I wanted Lily as her name as Lily Potter was my best friend when we were young.’

 

‘Oh, that’s so nice, I’m sure you’re mum would love it Harry.’ Luna said.

 

‘Yeah, she would,’ Harry smiled at his daughter who kept pulling at his awards.

 

‘What if you had a boy, surely you wouldn’t want the name James since I did hear you and James Potter hated each other Severus?’ Neville asked.

 

‘No, Harry and I spoke about that and he understood, but we did discuss a lot of boys names, never ended up settling on one though.’

 

‘Ladies and gentleman,’ Kingsley called, ‘I have been asked to let a group of people perform for you tonight. Some together, some separately, but to start off I wish to welcome to the stage, our aurors,’ Kingsley waved them over.

 

‘We’re up babe,’ Harry kissed Severus then handed Lily back to him before joining his aurors on stage. First the whole lot played different instruments, with Harry singing. Next was Neville, Parvati and Padma did a song together, then Susan and Seamus did a duet, the others all sang themselves but with the other aurors all on their instruments. Harry couldn’t stop smiling at how much the crowd enjoyed them, again none of the Weasley’s or Grangers did which made Harry chuckle. Then Harry finished off as he sat at the piano and sang a beautiful song for his daughter, angel’s lullaby, a song he heard on a muggle radio.

 

 

I was never alive

‘til the day I was blessed with you.

When I hold you late at night,

I know what I was put here to do.

I turn off the world and listen to you sigh,

And I will sing my angel’s lullaby.

 

Know I’m forever near,

The one you can always call.

Right now all you know to fear

Are the shadows on your wall.

I’m here close enough

To kiss the tears you cry,

And I will sing my angel’s lullaby.

 

So tell me how to stop the years from racing.

Is there a secret someone knows?

I’ll never catch all the memories I’m chasing.

I’ll never be ready to let go.

 

And when the world seems cold,

And you feel that all your strength is gone,

There maybe be on tiny voice,

Your reason to carry on,

And when I’m not close enough

To kiss the tears you cry,

You will sing your angel’s lullaby.

Let this be our angel’s lullaby.

 

With loud applause and chants for more, the aurors thanked everyone then left the stage and had family and friends coming up to them. Minerva McGonagall had to push her way through the crowd to Harry and Severus.

 

‘Thank you for your words Harry, they meant to lot to me,’ she hugged him surprising everyone standing around him.

 

‘I meant them, you don’t realise how much you meant to me over the years Minerva, that night showed I meant something to you.’

 

She put her hand to Harry’s cheek, ‘You do, you always have. Now why did I not know about you and Severus?’

 

‘Just for our privacy Minerva, once Harry mentioned he had a partner, he was always being questioned, so we decided to keep it to ourselves until tonight.’

 

‘I do understand that as Harry is always in the papers, after tonight, he will be more so but so will you Severus,’ Minerva waved her hand around at the photographers who were taking pictures of Harry, Severus and Lily.

 

‘Yes, but we expected it. Did you have anything to do with that blasted statue?’ Harry raised his eyebrows at Minerva McGonagall who grinned.

 

‘Of course I did, you deserve to be recognised. But it was my suggestion to have it placed at Hogwarts. I’ve also put in a request to the minister that every few years we will open the gates of Hogwarts to people that wish to visit the place where our war finished and of course to see your statue.’

 

‘Which means I’ll see it as I’ll be on duty.’

 

‘Naturally,’ Minerva said, ‘Now about all of you singing, again something none of us knew you could do, any of you.’

 

‘When I was telling the aurors that sometimes taking a break from what they were working on and do something they enjoy, I told them I play guitar, so I started bringing it into the office, then the others did as well. So a couple of months ago, Michael came up with the idea for all of us to do this tonight, I wasn’t sure, mainly because I don’t like attention, but they talked me into it.’

 

‘Yes, it seems the aurors were playing instead of doing their duty. I think that shows they need someone else as head auror,’ Bill Weasley said scowling at Harry.

 

‘Then let me tell you Mr. Weasley, that between Harry and his aurors they have captured the last of Voldemorts death eaters. I think that proved they did their duty and Harry caught five alone, again proving he is the best man for the job.’

 

‘I cannot believe you just said that about Harry Bill, that doesn’t seem like you,’ Minerva said looking surprised.

 

‘Oh didn’t you know Minerva, but the Weasley’s only pretended to be my friend, they wanted my money that or just kill me in my sleep. Hermione and her parents were in on it as well.’

 

‘What are you talking about Harry?’ Neville asked staring around at the red heads with Hermione and her parents.

 

‘He’s lying, that’s what Harry does just to get his own way, like kicking me out of the aurors,’ Ron scowled.

 

‘Well let me tell you what I know. Severus and I talked, we put some plans together. See, I got suspicious of you and Hermione, so I used my cloak and listened to you the night I killed Voldemort. I went straight to the shrieking shake and helped Severus who was still alive. Then when I visited that day, I left, but Severus was under my cloak. He stopped Bill cursing me, Severus also gave me a potion to counteract the one you slipped me. Then we both listened, because I told you I had finally had my will done and restricted my vaults, that wasn’t true. But when Bill said it was lucky I didn’t have a high security vault that way he could break in, I had all my assets transferred to a high security vault. Then Severus and I listened to all of you again, about how you wanted Ginny to fall pregnant to me to get the money that way. How my father fucked your sister Arthur and she was hurt that he didn’t want her. Those were the reasons you wanted to hurt me, to take what was mine. It all started when you heard my parents died, that’s when you put your plans in order, the plan to destroy James Potter’s son. Ginny tried to slip me a potion tonight, now if Ron was any good when he tried to be an auror he would have told you that we are trained to see a drink that is spiked and that was. Ron was overheard talking to Hermione about how they hated me and hated the fact they had to pretend to be my friend. They were also overheard again, Ron saying he’ll be an auror because he had been my friend for years and I don’t turn my back on my friends, which I don’t. Why do you think that every shop in Diagon Alley had their rents either lowered or they get it free apart from George and Fred’s shop. Why do you think I bought the Burrow and put your rent three times higher to what you were paying, then took the land, and started to build houses for people that need it. After hearing everything, I stopped you from ever getting a knut from me, I had my will done. But you never knew that Albus Dumbledore had control of my money, then Severus did and he in turn left a letter to Minerva for her to take control if he died. So none of you would ever have gotten my money even if I did die, people like Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall all knew what I would have done with my money,’ Harry turned to Minerva, ‘Can you tell everyone what I would have done even if I never told you?’

 

‘You would have used it to help people, donate a lot to places like St Mungo’s, muggle orphanages, research into things like the permanent brain damaged ward and of course Hogwarts.’

 

‘Exactly, that is what my will does say. Naturally Lily will have a lot, if I die, Severus has control of her money, if he dies, then again that control goes to Minerva, then Kingsley, people I trust.’ even though Harry tried to keep his anger under control, everyone heard it in his voice, but he saw that everyone was glaring at the Weasley’s, even without proof, they believed Harry until everyone made them so uncomfortable that the Weasley’s and Grangers left. Then and only then did Harry relax and felt Severus tighten his arms as Lily put her head on Harry’s shoulder, but his friends, his real friends surrounded him, showing their support and their friendship, not for anything other than they cared about Harry.

 

 

The following day, Kingsley sent Harry an owl stating that Arthur Weasley, and Percy Weasley were both sacked, but they were offered jobs in magical maintenance, Ron as well. Bill and Fleur were both sacked from Gringotts, Charlie couldn’t get a job anywhere and went back to Romania, Ginny was refused all requests for try outs for every quidditch team. Fred and George’s shop was ignored by everyone and the people started to return to Zonko’s, and they said they would never set foot in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes again. Hermione was turned down for every job she applied for, so she ended up going to the muggle world to work and the Grangers ended up working for the muggle government as dentists, the working conditions weren't what they were used to, longer hours and lower pay. But to Harry, they were all paying, it might not be how Harry would have liked it, but without proof, this was the best he could hope for. The Weasley’s and Grangers had lost all support and respect within the magical world because the magical world supported and respected their hero, Harry Potter.

 

The end:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Angel's lullaby is owned by Richard Marx, it's just a beautiful song I wanted to add to the story.


End file.
